Ellery Grace
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: Deeks dies. Or so everyone thinks. What happens when he leaves a pregnant Kensi behind who thinks he's dead? What happens when his undercover mission is over and he comes home to find out that there's been an accident and Kensi is in a coma and probably won't make it? And what about their baby? Read to find out...chapter ten now up. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**ELLERY GRACE**

**Chapter One:**

G Callen looked at the youngest team member as Hetty retold the devastating news she had received about their LAPD liaison officer. Kensi Blye had been smiling and joking with her partner, Detective Marty Deeks, just days earlier and now, now she had tears rolling down her cheeks as she listed to what Hetty was saying.

Sam was standing next to Kensi and he pulled her into his arms. She welcomed the hug before deciding that she need air and needed space. She pushed her way out of Sam's arms and ran towards the women's locker room/bathroom where she promptly locked herself in a cubical before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Sam and Callen looked at each other and then looked at Hetty. They knew that it was going to hit Kensi hard. She had already lost Dom and now Deeks. Callen made the move to follow her before Hetty stopped him.

"Let me," Hetty said as she headed towards the doors Kensi had left through. Sam looked at Callen and they sighed. This wasn't fair.

Hetty walked into the locker room and everyone else that was in there cleared out instantly knowing that the petite women was on a mission and they didn't want to get in her way. Hetty saw the one stall that was closed she knocked on the door.

"Dear, are you okay?" Hetty asked. She could hear sobbing and she knew that it had hit Kensi hard. Kensi slowly opened the door and wiped her eyes. Hetty pulled her in for a hug. Kensi tried not to let her tears fall again.

"I loved him," Kensi said quietly after a few minutes. Hetty nodded her head. That was obvious. Plus, she was Hetty. She knew everything.

"You'd been dating for almost a year," Hetty said. It wasn't a question but a statement. She knew what was going on with the pair. This time Kensi nodded her head. "That is not the thing most upsetting you though is it my dear?" Hetty asked. Kensi shook her head.

"I'm pregnant," Kensi blurted out before a fresh wave of tears took over. Hetty sighed. The thought had crossed her mind but that's all it was. It was a thought.

"We are all here for you my dear. No matter what you choose," Hetty said with a small smile. Kensi nodded her head sadly. Kensi knew they were all going to be there for her but the one person she really wanted there, was never going to be there.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

G Callen was standing in what was Kensi's living room. Her apartment was now empty and most of her furniture and belongings were at her new, bigger and safer apartment. It was more expensive but she had been able to buy it outright with the money she had received from Hetty that was Deeks' death benefit.

Sam walked back into her apartment after putting the last box into Kensi's SUV. Kensi sighed as she picked up her bag and then followed Sam and Callen out to her SUV and their cars. They had the weekend off and they had volunteered to help her move houses.

At first Sam and Callen had been mad that Kensi hadn't told them she and Deeks had been dating but they couldn't stay mad at her when they found out she was 2 months pregnant with his baby. She had instantly gone onto desk duty and they had helped her come to terms with Deeks' death. It had been a long few months but Kensi had finally accepted that he was gone and that she was going to be a single mother.

They pulled up outside Kensi's new apartment complex and then they walked towards the door of her apartment. She unlocked the door and they walked into her new apartment. It was big and spacious and overlooked the beach. Something that Deeks absolutely loved.

"Kensi, this place is amazing!" Sam said as he looked around and then walked over to the glass windows overlooking the beautiful sandy beach. With the apartment/house there was a small front yard with beautiful green grass and there was shade from a beautiful branchy tree.

"Thanks. It was a little more than I was willing to pay but when I saw it, it was perfect. If he was still here, he would have loved being this close to the beach and that was what sealed the deal. I want this baby to know all about their daddy," Kensi said.

"We'll do everything we can to help you achieve that Kens. You know we will," Callen said. Kensi nodded her head.

"Thank-you. Not just for today but for everything that has happened. For being there for me and for being there for I know is to come. It means a lot to me," Kensi said as she gave them each a hug.

"You're family Kens. We're always going to be looking out for you," Sam said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, the trucks here. Let's start unpacking," Callen said with a smile.

It took them all day to unpack the furniture and then they ordered a Pizza before the two went home and Kensi started to put a few of her other things away before she walked into what was going to be the nursery. She placed her hands on the small bump that had formed and let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"It's just you and me baby. But Daddy will always be watching over you. He loves you so much and no matter what happens, you are always going to be his baby," Kensi said before she turned the light off and headed back to her own bed. It had been a long day.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi lay in the hospital bed by herself. She was scared and she was wishing that Deeks was with her. She needed Deeks there with her but he couldn't be there. He was gone. Kensi had gone to her neighbour Dr. Madison Keller's place when she started to feel dizzy and noticed that her feet were quiet a lot more swollen. Madison, being her doctor, had instantly taken her to hospital before she passed out. They had fears of preeclampsia.

Madison had been talking to her before she had to start her shift at the hospital. Now Kensi was by herself but Madison was popping in every 10-15 minutes. Madison walked in and stood in the doorway of Kensi's room. She sighed.

"Kens, did you want me to call someone? Your mom maybe?" Madison asked. Kensi sighed.

"Could I call her please?" Kensi asked. Madison nodded her head and handed her, her hospital cell. Kensi dialled the familiar number for her mom.

"Hello?" her mom asked.

"Mom?" Kensi asked her voice shaky.

"Kensi. What's wrong baby?" Kensi's mom asked.

"Can you, can you come and stay with me? I'm in hospital," Kensi said. That was all it took and her mom was rushing around her house collecting her jacket and keys and rushing to the hospital to be with her daughter. Madison was happy when she saw Kensi's mother arrive and instantly informed her of what was going on and showed her to Kensi's room.

When Kensi saw her mom walk into her room tears started to roll down her cheeks and her mom instantly rushed towards her baby girl. She wrapped her arms around Kensi and held her close.

"I am so scared Mom. I am so scared," Kensi said in between sobs.

"You're not alone sweetie. I will be here for you every step of the way and you're going to be fine. I promise you. You and you're baby are going to be fine."

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Hetty was sitting at her desk when she received the call. She looked at the caller ID, _Private_.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hetty," the familiar voice said. "How are you?"

"Mr. Deeks. How is your assignment going?" Hetty asked.

"It's going nowhere. I want to just come home. How's the team?" Deeks asked.

"They are well. I assume you are more interested in Miss. Blye though," Hetty said.

"Yeah. How is she?" Deeks asked. Deeks was assignment. He had to fake his death and go undercover so that he could bring down a drug ring. He rang Hetty once a month and was always wanting news on how the team was but he never really received a lot of news about Kensi no matter how much he asked.

"Miss. Blye is actually not going that well. She is in hospital," Hetty said. Deeks started to panic. Why the hell was she in hospital? He knew about the baby and he knew that she wasn't due and therefore shouldn't be in hospital.

"What? Why?" Deeks asked frantically.

"They are worried about her having preeclampsia. She collapsed in hospital yesterday. She is staying in hospital so that they can monitor her," Hetty said.

"Oh god! I should be there! I should be there with her and she shouldn't have to be going through this. Is there any way that you can get me out of this?" Deeks asked. Hetty sighed. This was the same conversation every single time they talked.

"Mr. Deeks, I am sorry. I have tried numerous times before to get you out of this but I have not been able to. They want you to stay put," Hetty said. Deeks sighed. He was going to end this and he was going to be there for Kensi.

A day later Kensi was realised from hospital with it being a false alarm. She didn't have preeclampsia but she was still to be on bed rest for two weeks just to make sure everything was okay and then after that, she was pretty well restricted to what she was going to be allowed to do.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Two months later Callen was sitting at his desk when he saw a familiar shaggy blonde haired male walk through heading towards Hetty's office. He looked at Sam and the look that was on Sam's face showed that he saw the man too. The pair stood up and were about to follow where he went when Nell came running down the stairs.

"We have to get to the hospital now!" Nell said frantically looking at the two agents.

"What? Why? Did Kens go into labour?" Sam asked. Nell shook her head.

"I just got off the phone with her mom. She was on her way to the hospital for a check up when a drunk driver crashed into her car. They've rushed her in for an emergency c-section but it doesn't look good. They basically told her mom that we should be there to say our goodbyes," Nell explained with a tear in her eye.

"What? I'll go tell Hetty and then I'll meet you at the hospital. You guys and I will be there as soon as I can be," Callen said as he ran towards Hetty's office. He knocked on the door before barging through.

"Hetty we have a massive problem!" Callen said.

"Mr. Callen. I am in a meeting," Hetty said.

"Yeah well you're going to want to hear this. It's Kensi…she's been in an accident," Callen said. Hetty instantly turned her full attention to Callen.

"It doesn't look good. They don't think she's going to make it through this," Callen said.

"What?" Deeks asked from his spot the opposite of Hetty at her desk.

"Wait…Deeks? What the, you died!" Callen said.

"I had to fake it…we have to get the hospital. I have to see Kensi!" Deeks said as he stood up and ran towards the door with Callen and Hetty behind him.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Callen, Deeks and Hetty came briskly walking through the front hospital doors and towards the emergency waiting room when Sam, Nell, Eric and Kensi's mom were already waiting.

"Where is she? How is she?" Deeks instantly asked as they rounded the corner.

"Deeks? You're meant to be dead!" Nell said.

"I had to fake it and go under cover. How's Kensi?" Deeks asked. It was then that Madison emerged through the trauma doors.

"Madi! How's Kensi?" Callen asked rushing forward.

"They have managed to stop all bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood and is comatose. They're not sure when she will wake up or if she ever will," Madison said.

"The baby?" Kensi's mom asked.

"A baby girl. Considering the circumstances she is two weeks early and healthy," Madison said. "I can take you to see her and then in 5-10 minutes Kensi should be transferred to ICU and I can show you her room but only one can go in at a time."

"Can you take me to see her daughter?" Kensi's mom asked. Madison nodded her head.

"Oh she regained conscious for a few seconds and she asked me about the baby. I told it was a girl and she told me her name. It's Ellery. Ellery Grace Deeks," Madison said before showing them to where little Ellery was.

"You were born a fighter Ellery. Just like your mom," Deeks said as he looked at his baby girl through the glass.

"I just got paged. Kensi is in her ICU room," Madison said.

"Marty, you go. You would mean to most to her if she were to wake," Kensi's mom said. Deeks nodded and followed Madison to Kensi's ICU room. He took a deep breath before he pushed down on the handle and walked into her room. He defiantly was not prepared for the site in front of him. There were so many tubes and wires. She was on a ventilator and they were still giving her blood. There were bandages visible and he just wanted to cry. Kensi never deserved this.

"Oh Kens," Deeks said as he sat down next to her bed and took her hand. "You have to fight baby. You have to fight. Our daughter is here. Little Ellery. She's going to be a fighter just like you Kens. You have to wake up and then you have to shoot me for letting you think I was dead and then, and then you have to be here to raise our daughter. She needs you. I need you. Everyone needs you Kensi. I love you Kensi Marie Blye and I don't care who hears or sees. But when you wake up, I am going to declare it to absolutely everyone. I love you baby. Please just wake up."

**End Chapter One.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace **

**A/N: So it seems like you like this…well here's the second chapter.**

**p.s this story isn't betted so all mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them.**

**Chapter two:**

Julie Feldman (aka Mrs. Blye) walked through the corridor with coffees in a cardboard tray and towards the emergency waiting room where everyone was still sitting. They were all still worried about Kensi and they were still in shock from Deeks coming back and being very much alive.

"Coffee," she said as she placed the tray down and began dishing the various coffees out.

"Thank-you," Callen said as she handed him his coffee.

"Did you want to go and see Kensi?" Sam asked. Julia shook her head.

"I don't think I could handle seeing her like that again. The first time just about killed me," Julia said as she sat down with a sigh. When Kensi was younger and had just learnt to drive she was involved in accident with yet another drunk driver. Her injuries were bad and she was in a coma for a month before she woke up. She was just hoping that this time she would wake up a lot earlier.

"Hetty, did you know that Deeks wasn't dead?" Eric asked looking at their boss.

"I was informed of the mission 4 months ago. That was when he started to ring me and ask about all of you and especially Miss. Blye," Hetty said.

"How come we were never told? Kensi was a complete mess after her 'died' and now he isn't really dead? Why was it so important that we didn't know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I was just told that I was not to inform anyone or his mission could be compromised. If I could have told me I would have," Hetty said. Callen sighed. When Kensi woke up she was in for a massive surprise. Her baby daddy was back and very much alive.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Three days. Three days and no change. Deeks was currently sitting in the waiting room while Sam was with Kensi. He hadn't left the hospital since he got back from his op. Callen looked at the man and knew he had to do something to get him showered and changed and get him to sleep in a decent bed.

"Deeks, you should have a shower. Change your clothes and sleep in a decent bed," Callen said. Deeks looked up at him. "Everyone will still be here and we will let you know if there is any type of change."

"I don't, my apartment got sold," Deeks said. Callen nodded but he knew that there was a box in Kensi's closet that held clothes and personal things of Deeks'. She had put them in a box and taken them to her new place so that she could remember him more clearly. And Monty had also taken up residency with her after deciding he didn't like staying with Sam and his family.

"Kensi has some stuff of yours at her new place that I am sure none of us are meant to know about but it's there and so is Monty," Callen said. Deeks contemplated it for a minute or two and then decided that it would be good to have a shower and a real bed. Plus, he got to see Monty again.

"Okay. Can you give me directions?" Deeks asked.

"I can take you there. I have her spare key still," Nell said speaking up. Deeks nodded and the pair stood and headed towards Nell's car.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks couldn't believe where Kensi's new apartment was. He had actually been looking at these apartments before he went undercover. They were beautiful and close to the beach and he just loved them. Nell unlocked Kensi's garage and Deeks saw his surfboard sitting in one of the corners. They entered through the garage door which lead into the laundry and then into the open plan living area/kitchen/dining area.

Monty was lying on his bed asleep when Deeks saw him and smiled. He looked like he had settled into Kensi's place nicely. He had toys and everything else that Deeks had had at his apartment for him. Deeks gave him a small pat before looking to Nell who was standing on the stairs.

"The box is in her wardrobe," Nell said as they headed up the stairs. As they were walking up the corridor Deeks saw a door slightly ajar and stopped and looked inside. There were a few baby toys and things in there but there wasn't a lot.

"We we're all meant to be helping her today put the nursery together. We never got around to it," Nell said sadly.

"Can you help me decorate it and put furniture in it? I mean, Ellery is going to need her room soon enough," Deeks said. Nell nodded her head.

"First shower and fresh clothes!" Nell said as she dragged Deeks into Kensi's bedroom and pulled out the cardboard box that sat at the back of her walk in robe unopened since the move. Nell handed the box to him.

"This was everything Kensi found that she wanted to keep. There's a fair bit in there," Nell said before she turned and walked down stairs before coming back upstairs with a fresh towel. "Use Kensi's bathroom. She won't mind."

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Half an hour later Deeks was out of the shower and dressed. Nell had been in the kitchen making some lunch for them before they started the afternoons activities. She handed Deeks a sandwich, who gratefully accepted it and then sat down at the kitchen bench.

"How was Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"She was devastated. She lost the love of her life the day she found out she was pregnant," Nell said.

"If I had known she was pregnant I would have never have gone," Deeks said.

"Hetty said you didn't have a choice," Nell said. Deeks nodded.

"I didn't but I would have just plain refused to go. I never found she was pregnant till 4 months ago. Then she was taken to the hospital because they thought she had preeclampsia and I wasn't there to hold her hand and to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. I should have been there Nell. I should have been there!" Deeks said with a mix between sadness and rage.

"What is important is that you are here now. Ellery is meant to be coming home at the end of the week and even if Kensi is awake by then, she won't be coming home for a while. You need to be the way to look after your baby girl and you need to be the one who will always be there for her because if what the doctors are saying is right, then Kens won't be here and you need to remind Ellery each and every day of who her mother was and that she loves her more than anything in the world," Nell said with tears in her eyes with the possibility of Kensi never seeing her daughter grow up fully hitting her.

Deeks had tears rolling down his cheeks freely. There was no way he was ready to be a dad. There was no way he could do this without Kensi. Kensi would have been his rock through this. Kensi would have known what to do with her but he, he didn't even know he was going to be a father till 4 months ago and he has had no time to prepare for this!

"I don't know what I'm doing Nell! Kensi would know all this and I know nothing! I can't bring Ellery home without her and I can't raise her without her! She needs to wake up. She needs to survive this because we need her!" Deeks said with tears rolling down his cheeks. Nell quickly wrapped her arms around him and they both let their tears fall. This was going to be a long and emotional journey. With or without Kensi.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Nell left Deeks at 10pm saying they both needed to get some rest. Nell arrived at 10am the next morning and she walked into the nursery to see it was all done and it looked completely beautiful. The walls were a deep purple colour and on one wall was letters spelling out 'ELLERY GRACE'. Under the letters was a beautiful white crib. Deeks had washed the sheets and placed them in the crib ready for Ellery.

On another wall was a white change table that Deeks had filled with everything they were going to need. In the far corner of the room near the window he had placed a rocking chair and beside that was a small white bookcase with some baby books and a few stuffed toys in there.

Nell couldn't believe it. The nursery was completely finished and looked absolutely amazing. It was purple with bits of light green here and there and she knew that Kensi would love it and so would little Ellery. Nell smiled and backed out of the room and closed the door. She walked up the passage and then saw where Deeks was. Fast asleep in Kensi's bed. She smiled. She just prayed to what god was listening that Kensi was going to wake up and that she was going to come home to see the amazing nursery and to see Deeks well and alive again.

**End Chapter two!**

**Thank-you to the people who have reviewed my first chapter and I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Three**

"Welcome home baby girl," Deeks said as he opened the front door to Kensi's place and carried their baby girl through the doors and into the apartment. Julia was behind him and watched as Deeks carefully placed the sleeping infant down in the bassinet that he had set up in the lounge room.

"I hope you know that no matter what happens from here on in, I am always going to be here for you and Ellery," Julia said as she placed a hand on Deeks' shoulder. He turned to look at her with a small sad smile which didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Thank you. I know this must be just as hard if not harder for you than it is me," Deeks said with a sigh. Julia sat down on the couch next to Deeks.

"I have been through this before. The sitting and waiting," Julia said. When Deeks gave her a blank look she continued to tell him the story.

"She was driving to school. I got a phone call to say that she had never made it. That was when two police officers knocked on the front door. A drunk driver had driven straight through a red light and t-boned her. They said she was lucky to have made it to the hospital. When I arrived there they told me to prepare for the worst. I had recently buried Kensi's dad and I couldn't handle losing my baby girl as well," Julia said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"And here you are again," Deeks said. Julia nodded her head.

"She was in a coma for a month. They were asking for me to decide what to do about her life support. I actually contemplated it to. She woke up and I couldn't believe that I had actually thought about turning her life support off. I could have lost her because I made a decision I shouldn't have," Julia said.

"If that had happened, it wouldn't have been your fault Julia. Sometimes we make mistakes and we make choices that we don't want to make but we have to. Sometimes they hurt the most important people in our lives and sometimes they hurt us more but there are things that we have to think about and there are decisions that we have to make but don't want to," Deeks said.

"You didn't want to leave," Julia said. Deeks sighed. Never in a million years did he want to have to make a decision like that again. Once Kensi woke up, which she would, he was never leaving her again.

"If I had a time machine, I would go back and everything would be different. I wouldn't have faked my death. I would have hurt Kensi and the team. I wouldn't have left her alone to deal with everything. I would have been there for every check-up and I certainly would have been there when she was in hospital. When she wakes up, she's going to kill me!" Deeks said as he placed his head in his hands.

"She may be angry but the relief of having you back will suppress any urge she has to kill you. Of that, I am sure. She was a mess when you 'died'. I don't think I've ever seen her so distraught," Julia said.

"Kensi has always been strong but when she found out you were gone, she broke. It was too much for her to even have to think about her being a single mother," Julia continued.

"That's how I'm feeling. I can't do this without Kensi. I can't be a dad to Ellery when her mom is gone and she already looks so much like her," Deeks said. Julia looked at the baby in the bassinet. She was defiantly going to be a heart breaker. She had olive tanned skin, like Kensi and she had her miss matched eyes. Her hair, her hair was blonde and was already slightly curly, a mix of her parents.

"She is going to be a heart breaker," Julia said.

"And I will be waiting for her first boyfriend and they are going to wish they never laid eyes on her," Deeks said with a small genuine smile. The first one in days. Julia shared the smile. No matter what happened to Kensi, Ellery was going to have a father that would give her the world.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Callen walked through the door and into Kensi's hospital room. He bit his lip when he saw how bad she still looked. It had been two weeks and he hadn't really been in to see her because it hurt too much to see his baby sister looking so small and so fragile in a hospital bed when she was always kicking their butts.

He walked over to the hospital bed and sat down and gentle held Kensi's hand. He didn't know what to say to her or where to even begin. So much had happened between the pair and she had been the one to nurse him back to health after he had been shot and for that, he was forever in her debut.

"Ah, um, hey Kens. The doctors and Hetty say that you can hear us when we talk to you. I don't know just how true that is or if I believe it but I'm sorry I haven't been to visit you much. It's pretty hard to see you like this. To see the team like this. It's not right and I don't like it," Callen said before glancing out into the corridor where he could see Sam sitting with Julia on the other side of him.

"We're all waiting on you sleeping beauty. We all need you to wake up and yell at us for doing nothing while you've been here. It's been almost 10 days Kens. That is a long time for you to be out for. The doctors keep telling us that your injuries are improving every day but we all know that for everyday you're out, your chances of ever waking are becoming slimmer and slimmer. That's not great stats Kens," Callen continued. While it was true that her injuries were healing, she was not awake which therefore did not leave a lot of hope.

"I know how strong you are Kens. You are the strongest person I know. You're a fighter. You have to keep fighting Kens because if you don't…if you don't you will have a baby girl who will never get to see her mommy and who will never get to know you like we do. We can tell her stories but there are only so many stories you can tell Kens. You need to be here to create more stories," Callen said as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Deeks and your mom, they took Ellery home a few days ago. Your mom said that she's settling in well but that Deeks isn't coping. He needs you. We need you. Ellery needs you. Deeks is going to be a great father but Ellery needs her mom. Who else is going to tell her not to say and do what her father does? I mean we both know that Deeks wouldn't be the best influence on her," Callen said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You are my baby sister Kens and I don't know what I would do without you. You were there for me when I was shot and now, now I need to return the favour. I need to be here while you here. I have to be here for you. Sam and Eric, they were talking about a very real possibility a few days ago and I flipped. I couldn't handle it. I can't imagine a world without you Kens. I love you and I need you to wake up," Callen said as he kissed her forehead and let his tears run down his cheeks.

No one could imagine a world without Kensi. She was Kensi Marie Blye…She was Wonder Woman.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks lay awake, staring at the ceiling when he heard the cry. He slowly stood up and walked towards the bassinet where his little girl lay. He carefully picked her up and cradled her close to his chest before heading down to the kitchen to grab her a bottle. Once he had warmed the bottle he fed her, burped her and then changed her dirty nappy before trying to get her back to sleep.

"I know, I know. It's okay Ellery. It's okay. I miss your mommy to," Deeks said. When Ellery's cries didn't subside he started to hum before quietly singing.

"You've got that smile,

That only heaven can make.

I pray to god every day,

That you keep that smile.

Yeah, you are my dream,

There's not a thing I won't do.

I'd give my life up for you,

'Cause you are my dream.

And baby, everything that I have is yours,

You will never go cold or hungry.

I'll be there when you're insecure,

Let you know that you're always lovely.

Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.

One day when the sky is falling,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us,

'Cause I'll be standing right next to you.

And baby, everything that I have is yours,

You will never go cold or hungry.

I'll be there when you're insecure,

Let you know that you're always lovely.

Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.

One day when the sky is falling,

I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us,

'Cause I'll be standing right next to you.

You've got that smile,

That only heaven can make.

I pray to god every day,

To keep you forever."

After singing a song he didn't even realized he knew he looked down at Ellery who had fallen asleep in his arms and he looked up and whispered a thank you to which ever god or whoever it was that was watching over him and his baby girl. He carefully placed her back in the bassinet before he lay down and tried himself to go to sleep.

**End Chapter Three.**

**I'm not all that happy with the end of this chapter but I am going to be doing flash backs in the next chapter and I am really excited for that one. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**P.S Don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or the song 'Next 2 You' by JB and Chris Brown :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Four**

It had been a whole month that Deeks had been looking after Ellery and her mother had showed no signs of waking up. Her injuries were going great but her, she wasn't waking up and it was scaring them all. Kensi had been moved into her own private room and they all had Madison to thank for that.

They were all sitting around in Kensi's room on their day off. Eric, Nell, Callen, Sam, Hetty, Julia, Madison and Deeks had even brought a sleeping Ellery in. They were all eating a cardboard pizza that Eric and Nell had picked up from a pizzeria just up the street.

"Hey guys, what did I miss when Kensi was pregnant with Ellery?" Deeks asked. Sam, Callen, Nell, Eric, Hetty and Julia all looked around at each other smiling as they remembered some of the things that had happened.

"She got bossy!" Sam said as he remembered helping her pack up her old apartment and move into the new one.

"Really? She's already bossy!" Deeks said.

"She got worse!" Sam said.

"And the mood swings!" Eric said.

"_Callen be careful! That box has the plates and bowls in there! Don't break them!" Kensi said as she watched Callen pick up a box._

"_Sam! Where the heck are you? I told you to pick up the box on my bed and put it in my car…half an hour ago! What are you doing in there?" Kensi asked as she headed towards her bedroom._

"_Sorry Kens! I was looking at the pictures sitting on top," Sam said raising his hands in defence before picking the box up. Kensi glared at Sam._

"_I told you to get the box not look at the photos! Geez! Do what I ask next time!" Kensi said as she picked up a photo. It was one of her and Deeks at a staff party. The pair were smiling at the camera and they looked happy. Kensi looked at the photo and felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes. _

_Eric walked into Kensi's bedroom to find her clutching a photo in her hands with tears rolling down her cheeks. Not knowing what to do he quickly turned around and walked out. This was something Nell was needed for. One minute she had been yelling at Sam and Callen the next she was crying. Only like 5 more months of these mood swings. YAY!_

"Wait, you just walked out?" Deeks asked. Eric nodded.

"Seriously Deeks, you try helping her and then she'd bite your head off! I'm not kidding. She even yelled at Hetty!" Eric said looking at their boss. Deeks looked at Hetty dumb founded. Wow! He so wished he'd been there for that one.

"_Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna you go and investigate the crime scene and interview any suspects that have been recorded," Hetty said. The pair nodded._

"_What about me Hetty?" Kensi asked._

"_You my dear should sit down and rest. For here on in you are on desk duty. Especially after you disobeyed orders yesterday," Hetty said._

"_I did not disobey orders! The killer was running and if I hadn't followed him he would have got away," Kensi said trying to remain calm._

"_You were not even meant to be there Miss. Blye," Hetty said._

"_I am not invalid! I can look after myself!" Kensi said._

"_In case you have forgotten Miss. Blye you are carrying a baby. You are going to be a single mother and you need to take care of yourself," Hetty said._

"_Yeah? Well I wouldn't be a single mother if had just given him the damn papers to sign! If you had, he wouldn't have been LAPD anymore! He would have been NCIS and then he wouldn't have gone undercover! How could you?" Kensi yelled back._

"_I was doing what was best for this agency Miss. Blye,' Hetty said. Sam and Callen looked at each other. Kensi was going to blow a gasket!_

"_Kens, calm down. Stress isn't good…" Callen began before getting cut off._

"_If you value your life you will shut the hell up right now!" Kensi said glaring at him. "And Hetty, you were doing what's best for the agency? What the hell about doing what was best for Deeks? You let him go out there and get killed. You signed his death warrant! Who the hell are you because you sure as hell are not the woman I knew and trusted?" Kensi yelled before storming out with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Callen and Sam looked at each other before looking at Hetty and then Eric and Nell._

"_Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna you may leave now," Hetty said keeping a calm composure. She knew that Kensi was pregnant and therefore hormonal but she did not expect that kind of outburst._

"Wow!" Deeks said looking at the team.

"Yeah. A pregnant Kensi defiantly is an interesting one!" Nell said with a smile.

"Not something I am at all proud to have missed," Deeks said sadly.

"There are plenty more stories to be shared," Julia said with a smile. Deeks smiled. He knew there would be. There was a small cry that was heard and Deeks looked in to see that Ellery had woken up and was beginning to fuss. Julia picked her up before Deeks had the chance to and took her out to feed her and just take her for a walk.

"She was scared to though," Madison said remembering the time when Kensi had rushed to her apartment scared when her feet swelled rapidly.

"_Madison! Madison!" Kensi said as she knocked on her neighbour's door. Madison opened the door and Kensi had tears in her eyes._

"_Kens, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Madison asked. Kensi shook her head._

"_You said to tell you if my feet swelled really quickly. They have. Madi, I'm scared," Kensi said. Madison quickly ushered Kensi towards her couch so that she could lie down. During the pregnancy so far Kensi had struggled with high blood pressure. Just as Kensi was about to lie down she blacked out and that sent alarm bells off instantly._

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_Hi my name is Dr. Madison Keller and I have a pregnant woman in her 20's that has collapsed and I need an ambulance here immediately," Madison said. Within 3 minutes there was an ambulance there and paramedics helping to carefully load the pregnant Kensi onto the stretcher._

_When Kensi woke next she was lying in a hospital bed with Madison checking all her vitals and the vitals of her baby._

"_Madi?" Kensi asked groggily._

"_Hey Kensi. You're okay," Madison said._

"_What's happened?" Kensi asked with a look of complete and utter fear in her eyes._

"_We're just running some tests but you blood pressure is high and your glucose level is low. Do you remember what happened?" Madison asked._

"_I remember seeing that my feet had swollen and I panicked. I remember going to your apartment and then it's black," Kensi said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Madison grabbed her new friends hand._

"_Everything is going to be okay Kensi. We're just running a few more tests," Madison said. "Was there someone you wanted to call?" She asked. Kensi shook her head. _

"_I'll be back soon Kens. I'm going to get your results and then I'll be right back," Madison said. 5 minutes later Madison walked back into the room._

"_Kens, did you want me to call someone? Your mom maybe?" Madison asked. Kensi sighed. _

"_Could I call her please?" Kensi asked. Madison nodded her head and handed her, her hospital cell. Kensi dialled the familiar number for her mom. _

"_Hello?" her mom asked._

"_Mom?" Kensi asked her voice shaky._

"_Kensi. What's wrong baby?" Kensi's mom asked._

"_Can you, can you come and stay with me? I'm in hospital," Kensi said. That was all it took and her mom was rushing around her house collecting her jacket and keys and rushing to the hospital to be with her daughter. Madison was happy when she saw Kensi's mother arrive and instantly informed her of what was going on and showed her to Kensi's room._

_When Kensi saw her mom walk into her room tears started to roll down her cheeks and her mom instantly rushed towards her baby girl. She wrapped her arms around Kensi and held her close._

"_I am so scared Mom. I am so scared," Kensi said in between sobs._

"_You're not alone sweetie. I will be here for you every step of the way and you're going to be fine. I promise you. You and you're baby are going to be fine."_

"She was so terrified that day," Madison said. Deeks looked at the ground.

"I should have been there for her! Damn it! She shouldn't of had to go through that!" Deeks said.

"There was nothing that you could have done. She has diabetes," Madison. "She was lucky she came to me otherwise it could have been a lot worse."

"Talking about me?" a quiet voice says from beside Deeks. Deeks quickly stands and turns to look at his sleeping beauty. He looks down into her miss matched eyes. Callen is quick and standing the other side.

"Kensi!" Callen says with a smile.

"Oh my god! Kensi!" Nell said jumping up and coming to stand beside Callen.

"How long have you been awake?" Sam asked coming to stand next to Deeks.

"Since you started telling stories," Kensi said. Deeks looked at his watch. That was almost an hour ago.

"You've been awake and you haven't said or moved…what the hell Kens?" Deeks asked.

"I was trying to work out if you were a figment of my imagination," Kensi said. Before Deeks could answer Madison came back in with another doctor and they kicked everyone out so that they could go through Kensi's vitals. Deeks walked into the hallway and Julia handed him a peacefully sleeping Ellery.

"She's alive. She's awake!" Deeks said with a massive grin which finally extended to his eyes. His kissed his daughters forehead and smiled at the group. The smile faded when he realized he had a lot of explaining to do.

"I am a dead man walking!" Deeks said looking around at the team who all nodded their heads. After a 20 minute wait Madison and the doctor walked back out.

"She's asking for you Deeks," Madison said.

"Any chance she knows another Deeks?" he asked with a small smile.

"Not a chance!" Sam said before Callen pushed Deeks towards Kensi's door.

"You've got some explaining to do," Callen said with a smile. Deeks gulped and figured she wouldn't try to hurt him while he was holding their daughter.

"You're alive," Kensi said looking at Deeks with tears in her eyes. Deeks nodded his head and walked over to her bed.

"I am. So are you," Deeks said. Kensi nodded.

"Is this…?" Kensi asked nodding at Ellery.

"Ellery Grace. Our daughter," Deeks said with a smile carefully placing her in Kensi's arms. "She's just like you. Even has the same birth mark on her eye," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi looked up at him with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's perfect," she said as she kissed her forehead. Deeks couldn't help but smile. Things were perfect now. He was alive and safe. Kensi was awake which meant the world to him and they had their baby girl. His little family was complete.

**End Chapter Four.**

**WOOHOO! She's awake! **

**Although not entirely happy with how this was written but I am excited for the adventures of M. Deeks, K. Blye and ELLERY! Plus the team! It's going to be fun to write :)**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Review please. Helps me to want to write faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Four**

Nell walked into the Kensi's room and smiled at what she saw. Kensi was holding a sleeping Ellery with Deeks lying beside her also asleep. Nell smiled at her friend, who returned the smile.

"It's so good to see you awake and smiling again," Nell said as she sat down beside Kensi on the opposite side to Deeks.

"It feels good to have Deeks back," Kensi said with a smile looking down at the sleeping man.

"It does," Nell said with a smile. "Things haven't been the same without him."

"It was way to quiet without him," Kensi said. Nell smiled and laughed.

"You weren't the same either," Nell said. Kensi looked at her friend and sighed.

"I missed him," Kensi said. Nell nodded her head.

"We all missed him," Nell said. Deeks smiled.

"You missed me hey?" Deeks said groggily. Kensi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Always," Kensi said with a smile. Deeks smiled and looked at their sleeping daughter.

"Why did you die?" Kensi asked.

"I had to go undercover and take down a drug ring. If I had known about Ellery than I wouldn't have left at all Kens. You have to know that!" Deeks said. Kensi kissed his forehead.

"I do know that Deeks. I defiantly know that," Kensi said.

"I promise you, it's never going to happen again. You and Ellery come before everything else," Deeks said. Nell smiled. This was a cute moment and she was pretty sure they had forgotten she was there.

"I'm going to ah, go get some coffee. Deeks, did you want some?" Nell asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"Uh yeah. That'd be great," Deeks said. Nell nodded and quickly exited Kensi's room.

"When I get outta here, you're still dead Deeks!" Kensi said with a small smile before kissing him again. Deeks laughed.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you," Deeks said with a smile.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Nell walked in OSP with a smile on her face. Kensi had been home resting with Deeks and Ellery for two weeks now and things were looking up for the team. She sat down next to Eric who smiled at her before putting a video up on the big screen for her to watch.

"This was in my inbox this morning when I came in. It's from Deeks," Eric said as he hit play. The video started with him standing in the doorway of the nursery. He turned the camera slightly and showed them what he was enjoying watching. Ellery was lying on her back playing with some of her teething toys. When he walked into her line of sight she smiled at him and was kicking her legs in the air.

"Hey guys! Look! Ellery's smiling! Say bye Ella," Deeks said in the background. Sounding every bit the proud parent he was. And that was there the video ended.

"She's smiling! Aww!" Nell said with a smile looking at Eric. He nodded his head.

"She's so cute!" Eric said with a smile Nell nodded her head in agreement. "I replied and asked how Kens was doing. Asked if she was going insane yet." Nell laughed. Of course she would be going insane. She hadn't been cleared by her doctor to do the slights things, such as picking up Ellery.

"At least she's home though," Nell said. Eric nodded his head. Kensi was going insane in the hospital and because she was going insane, the doctors and nurses were going insane. This lead to realization that they were not going to be able to keep Kensi in for as long as they wanted because she was just going to continue to drive everyone…insane.

"How long does she have left before she can get back to doing the normal little things again?" Eric asked knowing Nell was well up to date on all this information.

"She has a week left before she can start to pick up Ellery and actually leave the house but then it is like a good 6 months at least, before she can be back out in the field," Nell said. Eric sighed.

"Kensi is going to hate that!" Eric said. Nell nodded her head in agreement.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

It had been three months since Kensi had been released from the hospital and Ellery was now 4 and a half months old. Kensi walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge and then the pantry. They needed more food. Again.

"Marty we need to get some groceries!" Kensi yelled up the stairs. She knew she was safe to yell because Ellery was sitting in the living room in her bouncer playing with some toys. Deeks walked down the stairs and looked in the pantry and fridge much like Kensi had earlier.

"You get Ellery read and I'll make a list," Deeks suggested. Kensi nodded her head. Every time they went shopping they had a list. They got everything on the list with about half a trolley full of stuff that was defiantly not on the list.

20 minutes later they were all dressed and buckled into the car and on their way to their local grocery store. Deeks pulled the car into a park before he went and got a shopping cart. Meanwhile Kensi unbuckled little Ellery and grabbed her blanket and then her own bag before meeting Deeks at the front door. Once Ellery was safely secured in her seat wrapped up in her blanket, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"We need to get fruit. None of this sugary crap you like so much," Deeks said as they were walking around the isles. They had everything on their list and now they were just getting a few other things.

"Hey Deeks, do the two people over there look familiar to you?" Kensi asked pointing out two people who were standing so observed in each other by the dairy section.

"Oh my god! Is that…" Deeks trailed off watching as the pair started to make out. They looked to be very much in love.

"Wow!" Kensi said as she slightly tilted her head to the side. Deeks and Kensi stood mesmerised by what they were watching they didn't even realize when someone walked up behind them.

"What are we watching here?" Sam asked scaring the crap out of Kensi who turned out sharply and punched him in the shoulder while Deeks let out a little yelp.

"Don't do that!" Kensi said as she glared at him. Sam smiled and laughed.

"Did you know about this?" Deeks asks gesturing in the direction of the two they were watching.

"Is that…" Sam trailed off as Deeks and Kensi nodded their heads. "Wow!"

"When did this even happen? I mean I talk to her all the time and she has never once mentioned this!" Kensi said feeling annoyed that she was left out of the loop on this one.

"I have no idea!" Sam said feeling equally as annoyed.

"This is a whole new ball game!" Deeks said.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"I say we act like we never saw this and go on with our lives like normal," Deeks said. Kensi turned and looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Really?" she asked.

"I think I am mentally scared. Ella don't look!" Deeks said as he placed a hand over his sleeping daughter's eyes.

"This feels wrong watching them but I can't look away," Sam said. Kensi and Deeks both nodded in agreement.

"When I get back to work I am so looking through the security footage at OPS and seeing what I can find," Deeks said with a grin. Kensi rolled her eyes and Sam just laughed.

"Um, what are you guys doing anyway?" Sam asked.

"We needed food," Kensi said with a shrug as they turned away from the pair they had been previously watching.

"Of course you did," Sam said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks asked.

"The same thing you are," Sam said with a shrug. He then looked down at the little girl wrapped up in the purple blanket.

"She is still the cutest baby I have seen," Sam said. Kensi smiled.

"She is adorable. She always seems to be smiling," Kensi said as she looked at the little girl who was now awake.

"I can't believe she has your miss matched eyes Kens," Sam said.

"Neither can I. I wonder if we ever have another one if they will have the same birth mark," Deeks said thinking out aloud.

"Who said we're having another one?" Kensi asked looking at her partner. Deeks shrugged.

"I could never imagine you with kids in the beginning Kens but now, now you look at home with Ellery," Sam said. Kensi smiled.

"When in public. When in the house it is a whole new story!" Kensi said with a smile. Sam laughed.

"Don't worry. It was the same for me and Holly. When we brought Nia home it was just complete chaos but when we were in public it all seemed very smooth but it really isn't," Sam said. Sam and his wife Holly had had their daughter Nia just a little over 4 years ago and she was the cutest little girl ever. Well, aside from Ellery.

"Do you think that you and Holly will ever have another?" Deeks asked.

"We would like to give Nia a sibling but it's just a waiting game," Sam said. Kensi nodded her head.

"After what I have been through…if I have another I pray to whoever wants to listen that it goes smoothly because if it doesn't…I may just blow a gasket!" Kensi said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"I wouldn't blame you either," Sam said with a laugh as they all headed towards the cash registers.

"We need to catch up sometime soon again. With Holly and Nia to," Kensi said. "I've missed this."

"We'd love to. Are you ever going to come back to work?" Sam asked.

"I start next week," Deeks said. "Fully fledged NCIS agent now."

"Congrats man. Hetty finally relented?" Sam asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"After what you have told me, Kensi's little…argument may have persuade her to say yes," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi picked up a fussy Ellery and kissed her forehead.

"Kens, you look like such a natural!" Sam said again. And it was true. If he had to pick someone to be a natural parent…Kensi Marie Blye and Marty Deeks would have been nowhere near the top of anyone's list. But they both looked like naturals with little Ellery and Sam knew that she wasn't going to be an only child for too long before another little Deeks was brought into the world.

**End Chapter Five.**

**Woo! **

**Anyone who guesses correctly who the pair they were watching will get to help pick a story line for a chapter :) I already have a few which I can share if you PM me :)**

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed followed or made this story a favourite. It means a lot to have people liking my first NCIS: Los Angeles story :)**

**Thank-you to**

**DarkDivine131**

**That Aussie Gurl**

**kath46**

**SuperMartiha**

**ac28**

**Guest**

**Densi**

**NCISCHIC**

**you have been making my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**(Ella-ree) Grace**

**Chapter Six**

Deeks strolled in OSP with a coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. He had been back at work for a week and he was loving it. Kensi was finally allowed to be lifting Ellery and doing the little things around the house but was still finding that she was getting exhausted a lot easier than before.

Sam was sitting at his desk when Deeks walked in and dropped a disk drive on his desk. Sam looked at him questioning before inserting the disk drive into his laptop. A video popped up and he noticed that it was from one of the supply closets. He looked at Deeks who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did some digging. Found that," Deeks said nodded his head in the direction of Sam's computer.

"Do I want to see this?" Sam asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"Oh you want to see this! It's even better with sound too!" Deeks said smirking. Sam hit play and watched the scene unfold before him.

"Oh my god!" Sam said as he finished watching the video and Deeks just nodded his head.

"That's what I said," Deeks said coming to stand behind Sam.

"That was time stamped from a month ago!" Sam said. Deeks nodded his head.

"Think Hetty knows?" Deeks asked.

"Knows what Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked appearing in front of the pair. Sam showed her the video and she nodded her head.

"Oh yes. This has been going on for almost 6 months now," Hetty said before walking away. Sam and Deeks looked at each other gob smacked.

"6 months?" Deeks asked in disbelief. Sam was speechless. Deeks pulled out his phone and sent a message to Kensi.

_6 MONTHS KENSI! HETTY HAS KNOWN FOR 6 MONTHS ABOUT THEM!_

It wasn't long before Deeks got a reply.

_6 months? That is not a patch on us. We hid it from everyone but Hetty for a year._

Deeks rolled his eyes at the reply. He looked around and saw Callen walking out of the gym and he headed back to his desk. Sam threw the flash drive back at Deeks who caught it easily before putting it in his desk draw.

"Deeks, was there what time tonight?" Sam asked.

"Um 6ish. Tonight's the night," Deeks said as Callen sat down at his desk. Sam smiled and looked at Deeks. He was pretty sure that he and Hetty were the only ones to know what tonight was.

"Morning," Callen said as he looked at Deeks and Sam.

"Morning," Deeks said in reply while Sam just nodded his head at his partner.

"What's happening tonight?" Callen asked.

"Sam is looking after Ella so that I can take Kens out for the night," Deeks said.

"How is Kens?" Callen asked.

"She's doing a lot better. Still pretty tender but she's getting there," Deeks said in reply before they heard a whistle and looked up to see Eric signalling they had received a new case. Callen was quickly out of his chair and heading up and Sam and Deeks shot a look at each other before they followed Callen up the stairs.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Lying with Kensi under the stars on a picnic blanket at the favourite spot on the beach Marty Deeks couldn't have been happier. He could feel the little box in his jacket pocket and decided this was as good as time as any. He sat up which made Kensi sit up before he pulled the box out and knelt down on one knee.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met and you make me laugh and smile every day. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with and you are the best mother I could ever have imagined to our beautiful daughter Ellery. Would you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?" Deeks asked as he looked up to see Kensi in tears.

"Yes," she said quietly. Deeks placed the simple gold ring on her finger before pulling her in for the most passionate kiss they had possibly ever shared.

"I love you so much Marty. So much!" Kensi said as she gave him another kiss. "If we didn't have a baby girl at home, I would take you there and have my way with you."

"Kinky!" Deeks said with a massive grin.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Sam had just put Ella down in the crib when he heard the laundry door slide open and Deeks and Kensi walk through. They both had big grins on his face and Sam knew that it had been a success. He walked forward and carefully pulled his 'baby sister' in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Kens," Sam said before letting her go and giving Deeks a bro hug. Kensi looked at Deeks.

"You knew?" Kensi asked. Sam nodded his head with a smile. "Who else knew?" Kensi asked.

"Just Sam and of course, Hetty," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi smiled and kissed Deeks one more time.

"Okay if you're going to keep doing that I am going to be on my way and get back to my wife," Sam said. Kensi smiled as she walked over to their daughter who was sound asleep.

"Thank-you Sam. Did you have any problems?" Kensi asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. She was an angel," Sam said with a smile as he said goodbye before heading out to his car and heading home. Kensi walked over to Deeks and smiled as she gave him another kiss.

"You are perfect!" Kensi said with a smile as she buried herself in his arms. Deeks smiled and kissed the top of her head. He loved how is life was turning out. He had the world's most beautiful fiancé and the most perfect little girl ever.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Callen was sitting at his desk typing up reports when Sam walked in and placed his bag on his desk. Hetty walked in and said good morning to the two.

"Mr. Hanna, was it a success?" Hetty asked. Sam nodded his head.

"It was most defiantly a success," Sam said with a smile. Callen looked at the pair puzzled. Hetty walked away and Callen turned to look at Sam.

"Was what a success?" Callen asked. Sam just smiled.

"Can't say," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Bull. You're choosing not to say," Callen said studding his partner.

"You got me there. Guess we all keep secrets," Sam said as Deeks walked in.

"Am I intruding on something here because I would be quite happy to leave and go home," Deeks said with a grin.

"Of course you want to go home," Sam said with a grin and Deeks grinned back at him. Why wouldn't he? He had a beautiful fiancé who was still lying in bed with their sleeping daughter.

"Shut it Sam," Deeks said as he sat down at his desk. Callen looked at the two.

"You know about his secret?" Callen asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"Well actually, technically no…he knows about MY secret," Deeks said with a grin. Normally he was the one being left out of the secrets and it felt great to actually know the secret.

"You're secret? Does Kensi know about this secret?" Callen asked thinking Kensi would kill Deeks for any type of secret he was keeping.

"Yep," Deeks said as he picked up his coffee and taking a sip. Callen looked at the pair before going off in search of a certain analyst.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

It was a slow day. They were all sitting around doing paperwork when they heard Nell squeal. They all looked up to see that Nell was rushing down the stairs and towards Kensi who was walking towards the boys with Ella in her arms.

"Kensi!" Nell said as she carefully pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Nell," Kensi said. Deeks stood up and quickly walked towards his fiancé and daughter. Ella's face lit up when she saw her Daddy.

"There you go Ell. You can go to Daddy while Mommy goes to talk to Aunt Hetty," Kensi said before she headed off in search of Hetty leaving Deeks with their daughter. Sam noticed when Kensi walked away that she had her ring on and looked at Deeks who had seen the same thing. This would see how well people payed attention.

"Why is Kensi here?" Eric asked as he came to stand next to Nell.

"She's talking to Hetty about when she can come back. Home life is driving her insane. She loves being with Ella but she can't stand doing nothing," Deeks said with a smile cooing at his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Nell practically begged. Deeks nodded and handed his daughter to the analyst. Callen watched the way Nell interacted with Ella and knew that she wanted to be a mother. That was something he would have to work on getting use to if he was going to keep her as his.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked into Hetty's office and sat down on the opposite side of her desk. Hetty looked up and smiled.

"Congratulations Miss. Blye," Hetty said with a smile. Kensi smiled in return.

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi said. "We're waiting until Nell and Callen spill their beans before we tell them though," Kensi said with a slight smirk. Hetty gave a small smile.

"What can I do for you today?" Hetty asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about work. I am unsure of what I want to do," Kensi said. Hetty looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I love being a mom to Ellery but I can't be a stay at home mom. It is already driving me crazy. But that also being said, I don't want to end up getting hurt or killed in the field and leaving Ella and Mar…Deeks behind," Kensi said. Hetty nodded her head.

"That also being said I don't want for Deeks to get a new partner because I wouldn't trust them to have his back in the field."

"Have you talked to Mr. Deeks about this?" Hetty asked. Kensi shook her head.

"Nope," she said.

"Perhaps you should be talking to Mr. Deeks about this then," Hetty said simply.

"I can't imagine not doing this Hetty…" Kensi said.

"I will see what I can do and I will also speak to your doctor about you coming back," Hetty said knowing full well that Kensi wouldn't have been cleared for work by her doctor. "You must remember you have to take a physical and psyche elevation before you may return to active duty."

"I know and thank-you Hetty," Kensi said with a small smile as she stood and walked away from Hetty's office towards the squad room when she knew that Deeks was with their baby.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

2 months had passed and Kensi was sitting at home going insane with a 8 month old Ella and Monty curled up on his bed. Kensi looked around before heading to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to grab herself some type of pain relief for the headache she had had for a good two weeks now.

Kensi heard a knock on the door and went to down and looked through the peep hole to see her neighbour Madison standing there. Kensi opened the door and let her into the house.

"Hey Madi," Kensi said tiredly. Madi looked at her friend's appearance.

"Hey Kens. You okay?" Madi asked.

"Yeah just got a headache," Kensi said as she walked over to the couch. Madi smiled when she followed her friend and saw Ella playing in her play pen.

"Did you want a drink?" Kensi asked standing up a little too quickly from the couch and having to grip the arm rest for support. Madi looked at Kensi with a worried frown on her face.

"Kens?" Madi asked as she took her arm and steadied her. Kensi waved her hand to dismiss her doctor friend.

"I'm fine. I haven't eaten anything in a while and the diabetes are still there so…" Kensi said as she headed off to the kitchen to grab some drinks and she also grabbed some food for herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Madison asked. Kensi nodded her head.

"I'm fine. I just hate being cooped up in the house all day still," Kensi said.

"Still haven't been cleared?" Madison asked. Kensi nodded her head.

"Hetty, my boss, actually keeps ringing to see if I have been. She won't take my word for it," Kensi said with a sigh.

"Well, you did go through a traumatic experience. Plus your line of work probably isn't one to rush back into," Madison said. She knew that Kensi and Deeks were Federal Agents and that was it.

"I know but there is only so much sitting and waiting I can take," Kensi said with a sigh. Madi nodded her head.

"Don't worry. I would be exactly the same," Madison said as the laundry door opened and Deeks walked through. Deeks smiled at Madison before going over to hug and kiss Kensi.

"Hey beautiful," he said taking in his scent and kissing her cheek again before pulling back. He walked up the stairs put his gun in the safe and then came and scooped his daughter up out of her play pen who let a delighted squeal. Kensi couldn't help but smile when she watched the interaction between father and daughter.

Madison stayed for tea and then Kensi excused herself to go to the bathroom. Madison took this opportunity to talk to Deeks about what she had witnessed. She explained everything and Deeks frowned.

"I mean maybe I am over thinking things here and maybe her sugar was just low but if you can, keep a close eye on her for a few days," Madison said. Deeks nodded his head before Kensi came back down the stairs. When he looked at her he could see she was tired and that she looked to be in slight pain but was trying to mask it.

What was going on with his fiancé?

**End Chapter Six**

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and I am sorry for the people who guessed who they were watching and was wrong. I hope you don't stop reading this because it has Callen and Nell together…Maybe you can just pretend it to be Eric? Yeah? Good plan Emma!**

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story or made it a favourite or followed it. It means a lot to me! This would have to be the best response I have received for a story so far and that's just because every who loves NCIS: Los Angeles, is amazing!**

**THANK YOU**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**(Ella-ree) Grace**

**Chapter Seven**

Kensi knocked on her mom's door who opened the door with a bright smile. She was always glad when she got to see her daughter and especially her little granddaughter. Kensi had asked her to baby sit as she had a doctor's appointment. She had lied to Deeks about saying it was finding out if she was going to be cleared for duty but instead it was about the headaches she was getting and the dizzy spells.

"Hi sweetie," Julia said as she welcomed them into her home. Kensi smiled and carefully placed Ella on the ground. She was now 9 months old and was getting the gist of walking so things were a lot more complicated with her crawling and toddling around everywhere.

She embraced her mom before they walked into the kitchen where Kensi placed Ella's diaper bag on the counter before she picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Julia watched with such pride and affection for her daughter. They had become a lot closer since Deeks had 'died' and she never wanted to lose her daughter again.

"So what time is your appointment?" Julia asked. Kensi looked down at her watch.

"My appointment is at 10:30 so I should be back around 11:30, 12 by the time everything gets sorted out," Kensi said. Julia nodded. "If it runs late or something like that I'll call you so you don't have to worry.

"Is this so you can go back to work?" Julia asked knowing that 9 months away from work was killing her and that didn't include her maternity leave.

"Um, well…" Kensi sighed. She guessed she should actually tell someone why she was going and seeing as she had life to Deeks it may as well be her mom.

"No it's actually not. I um, I've been having some bad headaches for the last month and been feeling light headed and dizzy so I thought I should probably actually get checked out," Kensi said. Julia looked at her daughter.

"Does Marty know the real reason?" Julia asked. Kensi shook her head.

"No I uh, I didn't want to worry him. He's had a pretty stressful case at the minute and I didn't want to have him worry while he was at work. That would only cause unneeded stress and I don't want something to happen to him in the field if he was worried about me," Kensi said. Julia sighed.

"When this case is over, you have to tell him. If something is wrong, you tell him sooner!" Julia said looking at her daughter. Kensi sighed and nodded her head.

"I better go if I want to get there on time," Kensi said as she kissed her mother's cheek before giving Ella one last hug and kiss and said goodbye before heading out to her car. Kensi just hoped that when she had to tell Deeks, there was nothing bad to tell.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks was sitting at his desk, with his head on his desk, when he saw Sam walk in with Callen not far behind. The case they had been working on was getting to them all. It was dragging on and they were getting nowhere with leads or anything of the sort. The only time Deeks actually felt happy was when he would get home at night to his beautiful fiancé and little Ella.

"You okay Deeks?" Sam asked walking in and sitting down at his desk. Deeks slowly lifted his head.

"Had a rough night with Ella," he said in reply before lowering his head again.

"How is the little princess?" Callen asked.

"She's walking now so Kensi's having fun. Although Julia would be having fun with her right about now," Deeks said looking at his watch.

"Why isn't Kensi looking after her?" Sam asked.

"She had a doctor's appointment at 10:30. Julia was more than happy to look after Ella," Deeks said.

"Doctor's appointment…is she okay?" Sam asked worried for his 'little sister'.

"Yeah no it's about coming back to work," Deeks said. Callen nodded his head in relief. Kensi and Deeks had been through enough in the past year and a bit and they didn't anything else to go wrong.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi was sitting in the waiting room and the more she had to wait the more she got nervous. She was actually scared because she was never someone who had a lot of headaches unless of course she had been hit in the head or something along those lines. It was 10:40 when her doctor, Dr. Olsen, walked out and called her name. Kensi smiled before standing up slowly feeling dizzy. Dr. Olsen noticed this and helped her into his office.

"How are you Kensi? You look a little pale," Dr. Olsen said as they sat down. Kensi sighed. Now or never.

"Um actually, I'm not that great. I ah, I've had a pretty bad headache recently and I've been feeling light headed and dizzy. At first just put it down to my sugar being low but now I think it's something more," Kensi said. Dr. Olsen nodded his head.

"Well let's run a few tests and see what we can find," Dr. Olsen said with a small smile. Kensi had been his patient for years now and he always struggled to get the truth out of her about how she was actually feeling but now, for her to have opened up like that, he knew something had to be wrong.

"How is that gorgeous little girl of yours?" he asked trying to lighten the mood while getting everything ready to take her temperature, blood pressure, blood sample, urine sample and of course, check her sugar levels.

"She's just starting to walk. She's with my mom at the minute," Kensi said with a smile. Every time she thought about Ellery she always seemed to smile.

"How old is she now?" Dr. Olsen asked.

"She's a little of 9 months," Kensi said.

"Quick learner!" Dr. Olsen said as he whipped her arm with an antibacterial wipe before taking blood.

"According to my mother I was the exact same way," Kensi said with a smile. After 40 minutes all tests been done. He had added in a neurological exam but there was one that Dr. Olsen really wanted to run.

"Kensi, I want to do a spinal tap. This is where I remove a sample of cerebrospinal fluid, which is the fluid that fills the spaces in and around the brain and spinal cord. This procedure is performed with local anaesthesia. I would use a long, thin needle to remove fluid from the lower part of the spinal column. Aspinal tap takes about 30 minutes however the recovery is several hours as you must lie flat afterward to keep from getting a headache," Dr. Olsen said. Kensi looked at him.

"What is it testing for?" Kensi asked already fearing the answer.

"It's testing for cells that would forming a brain tumour," Dr. Olsen said. Kensi felt her eyes begin to water. Dr. Olsen took her hand. He knew it was going to be hard for her to try and digest.

"When would I need to get this done?" Kensi asked.

"In the next week or so," Dr. Olsen said. "I would also like to do an MRI or CT scan." Kensi just nodded her head numbly.

"Okay," she said.

"I could do the MRI now if you would like. Save you some time," Dr. Olsen said. Kensi nodded her head.

"I need to uh, ring my mom first though. She's got Ella," Kensi said. Dr. Olsen nodded his head and left his office so that he could go and get everything set up for the MRI.

Kensi pulled out her phone and dialled her mom's number. She sighed as she waited for her mom to pick up.

"Hello," Julia answered after the forth ring.

"Hi Mom," Kensi said. She knew her voice was shaky and her mom picked up on it instantly.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Julia asked.

"Um, I'm going to be here a bit longer than they expected," Kensi said with a sigh.

"What's happening?" Julia asked.

"They're doing an MRI," Kensi said. Julie's sharp intake of breath told Kensi that she was scared for her daughter. "I just need you to look after Ella for a bit longer…if you can," Kensi said.

"Anything baby girl. Anything," Julia said.

"Oh and Mom, please don't tell Marty anything," Kensi said. Julia sighed and quietly agreed. As long as Kensi agreed to tell him herself. After they said goodbye Kensi followed Dr. Olsen and prepared herself for what was to come.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks pulled into the garage to see that Kensi's car wasn't there. He had tried calling her multiple times during the day to see how she got on at the doctors but her phone had been switched off. He unlocked the side door before he headed into the house and turned all the lights on.

None of Kensi's things were there so he knew that she wasn't home. He placed his gun in the safe before trying to call her again. When it went straight through to message bank and sighed. He then noticed that there was a message on their home phone answering machine. He hit playing hoping it might have been Kensi.

"_Hi Kensi. It's Dr. Olsen. We have looked at the results of the MRI and we will defiantly need to do the spinal tap. I will call you tomorrow with the times that we can do the procedure. Sorry Kensi. I know it's not what you wanted to hear."_

Deeks was shocked. MRI? Spinal tap? They were defiantly things that he didn't want to hear! What the hell was going on with Kensi and why was she being so secretive about it all? He called her cell again and this time her phone was on but she just didn't answer. He sent a text to Eric and asked if he could trace her cell, no questions asked.

_She's at the spot where you proposed to her._

Deeks grabbed his keys and wallet and jumped in the car and headed off towards the spot that he had come to love so much…although this time, this time he was more scared than any of the other times he had been there. This time he was scared that she was trying to run.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi sat with her knees drawn up to her chin. Her mom had been really understanding and had offered to take Ella for the night so that she could wrap her head around everything and tell Deeks what was happening. She had tears running down her face. Ever since Deeks faked his death last year, nothing seemed to stay good. He died. She got diabetes. She was hit by a car. Ella was born. She hasn't been back to work in over 9 months and now this…this was just the icing on the cake.

She could hear footsteps behind her coming closer and she knew who they would have belonged to. She stayed with her knees at her chin with the tears rolling down her cheeks looking out into the ocean.

He was mad. She had tried to hid this from him. He jumped out of his car and headed towards where he saw her sitting. He was walking towards her and when she didn't once move, he knew something wasn't right. He walked closer and sat beside. He looked and saw the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and his anger disappeared.

"Were you going to tell me?" Deeks asked quietly.

"I was going to wait and see what the results were. You were busy with the case and I didn't want to be distracting you. How did you find out?" Kensi asked even quieter.

"There was a message on the answering machine at home. Dr. Olsen had the results and is gonna call you tomorrow about the spinal tap he wants to do. Kens, what's going on?" Deeks asked.

"He's testing me for a brain tumour," Kensi said and that was all it took for Deeks' world to begin to crumble around him and for his heart to stop. Deeks looked at his fiancé. She still hadn't moved.

"A brain tumour?" Deeks asked. Kensi nodded her head silently. "What's a spinal tap?" Deeks asked.

"I have to go under a general andesitic and he's going to use a long thin needle and take some of the fluid from around my spinal column. It takes half an hour but the recovery is hours lying flat on my back in bed," Kensi said. Deeks felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We'll get through this Kens. We will," Deeks said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Deeks held her close and let his own tears fall. Hadn't they already been through enough?

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Unaware of the pain that his 'little sister' and her fiancé were feeling Callen was lying in bed with Nell wrapped up in his arms. She had been quiet all day and now it was time to get to the bottom of it.

"Nell, what's going on? You've been quiet all day," Callen said.

"Promise you won't freak out," Nell said. Callen nodded his head.

"I'm pregnant," Nell said quietly. Callen looked down at her with a big grin on his face.

"Nell! That's incredible! We're going to be parents!" Callen said. Nell looked at him and saw that he was genuinely happy before she kissed him. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Blissfully unaware that while they were going to bring a new life into the world, they could have to face the possibility of losing one of their closets friends.

**End Chapter Seven.**

**I hoped you liked this :) please don't shoot me!**

**review and let me know what you think…I know it probably seems a bit unrealistic but here is a teaser for the next chapter.**

_**NEXT ON ELLERY GRACE:**_

"_**What's going on with you?" Callen asked Deeks.**_

"_**I could ask you the same thing," Deeks said quietly.**_

"_**You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Callen said.**_

"_**You go first," Deeks said.**_

"_**Nell's pregnant with my baby," Callen said. Deeks felt happy for the pair before he ruined the happy mood Callen was in.**_

"_**Kensi has a brain tumour," Deeks said before he stood and walked away from an utterly speechless Callen behind to process what he had just said.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

_**Previously on Ellery Grace**_

"_Nell! That's incredible! We're going to be parents!" Callen said. Nell looked at him and saw that he was genuinely happy before she kissed him. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Blissfully unaware that while they were going to bring a new life into the world, they could have to face the possibility of losing one of their closets friends._

**Chapter Eight**

Deeks woke up to the sun shining through their curtains and onto his face. Kensi was still wrapped up in his arms sound asleep and these were the moments he was going to start treasuring. Since hearing the words leave Kensi's mouth last night, he's world had forever been changed. It was the little things that he took for granted that he was going to start savouring. Starting with waking up next to her every day that he could.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was 11am but he couldn't even be bother worrying about the fact that he was late for work when his fiancé could be dying. However, he was surprised that he didn't hear the alarm go off but then realized that neither he nor Kensi had set the alarm last night.

There was a knock at the door and Deeks carefully untangled himself from Kensi and walked down the stairs and towards the front door. He looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Julia standing there with Ella. They had agreed on her dropping her off at 11 after she looked after her for the night. He opened the door and let Julia in. She looked at him and realised that he had only just got out of bed.

"Don't you have work Marty?" Julia asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm late but I would rather be here," Deeks said. Julia nodded sadly.

"Where is Kensi?" Julia asked. Deeks nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Sleeping. It was an emotional night," Deeks said as he took Ella from her grandmother. He kissed her cheek and she patted her dad's cheek.

"Can I go check on her?" Julia asked. Deeks nodded his head as he settled Ella down in her play pen before letting Monty out of the laundry to give him his breakfast.

Julia walked into their bedroom and saw Kensi lying on her side with her eyes closed but with tears rolling down her cheeks. Julia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before putting a hand on Kensi's shoulder and giving her a kiss. Kensi opened her eyes and buried her head in her mother's hair.

"I'm so scared," Kensi cried into her shoulder. Julia rubbed soothing circles on Kensi's back.

"I know sweetie. I know. But you, you are the strongest person I know. You're going to get through this and then you and Marty and Ella, you're going to get your happily ever after. I promise baby. I promise," Julia said.

"Please don't make promises you can't keep," Kensi said sadly. Marty was standing in the doorway with Ella and Monty. Julia saw Kensi wipe her tears and then she kissed Kensi's forehead.

"I will call you later," she said as she stood. Deeks placed Ella into the mothers out stretched arms and then Monty jumped on their bed and cuddled into her to. Deeks followed Julia down the stairs.

"Thank-you Julia. It means a lot to me that you are here for her and I know it means a lot to her too," Deeks said. Julia kissed his cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

"You'll get through this Marty. It isn't her time," Julia said.

"I just feel like our luck is running out and getting thinner and thinner," Deeks said with a sigh.

"I'll call you later," Julia said with a smile before she turned and headed towards her car. Deeks smiled and waved before taking the stairs two at a time to get back to Kensi, Ella and Monty.

He walked into the room and lay down next to Kensi who had Ellery fast asleep on her chest. He kissed her cheek.

"You should be at work," she said quietly.

"I know. But I would rather be here with you," Deeks said. Kensi smiled and gave him a kiss.

"They'll come looking," Kensi said. Deeks nodded his head.

"I know but I plan on being off grid so good luck to them," Deeks said with a cheeky smile and Kensi laughed.

"So we're going off grid today?" Kensi asked. Deeks nodded his head.

"The four of us are going out and having the best day ever…away from Sam, Callen, Nell, Eric and Hetty," Deeks said. Kensi smiled. She liked the sound of that. It would hopefully get her mind off other things.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Walking towards his desk Callen was finding it hard to hide the smile on his face. He looked up and saw that Sam was already at his desk trying to reach someone on the phone. When they didn't answer he slammed the phone down. Callen looked at his partner with his eyebrows raised.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"Deeks hasn't showed up and Hetty said that he hasn't called in sick or anything like that," Sam said as he stood up and made his way towards Hetty's little office. Callen watched his partner leave. Nell had had a doctor's appointment that morning and Callen had attended. Hetty knew about Nell's pregnancy and congratulated them both and agreed to let Callen have the morning off.

Callen dumped his bag and then walked briskly in the direction that his partner had just gone.

"Hetty he's still not answering!" Sam said. Hetty sighed.

"Go and talk to Mr. Beale and Miss. Jones. They may be able to trace their phones and see where they are. Other than that, there is nothing more than can be done," Hetty said.

"Hetty," Sam said.

"Mr. Hanna we have to follow protocol on this one. They have to be missing 24hrs before we can start to investigate it like it is a crime," Hetty said before taking a sip of her tea. She had a calm exterior on the outside but on the inside she was anything but. She had to call Kensi's doctor today and talk to him about Kensi coming back as she knew she had an appointment with him yesterday.

Sam and Callen walked up the stairs and straight towards Eric and Nell.

"Can you trace Deeks and Kensi's phones?" Sam asked. Eric looked at him and started the trace.

"They are said to be at their apartment," Eric said as he turned back towards Sam. "Still hasn't shown up?"

"Nope. He isn't answering and neither is Kensi. I'm gonna try Julia," Sam said as he walked out leaving Callen standing there looking at the screen.

"Are there cars there as well?" Callen asked. Eric did the search and turned to face Callen.

"Kensi's car is said to be at her mothers and Deeks' is still in the shed," Eric said. Callen was hoping that Kensi and Deeks were with Julia. Sam walked back in.

"Julia dropped Ellery off there at 11am this morning after she looked after her for the night. Kensi left her car there," Sam said. "So doesn't know where they are."

"The security footage shows them entering the house late last night, just Kensi and Deeks and then shows Julia arrive this morning with Ella and then leaving 15 minutes later before Deeks and Kensi walk out with Ella and Monty," Nell said giving them a summary of what she could see.

"The obviously do not want to be found. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen I need the paperwork from the last case if you would so kind as to finish it," Hetty said before turning and walking out. Sam looked at Callen. What was going on with Kensi and Deeks?

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi and Deeks walked back into their house latter that afternoon. They had spent the day out enjoying the sunshine and had taken Monty to the beach to get out and run around while Kensi and Ella watched the two play in the sand and water. Kensi had rung and talked to Dr. Olsen and scheduled her spinal tap for tomorrow morning so she could spend the rest of the day at home resting. Deeks had decided that he was going to take the day off work after talking to Hetty.

The next day Deeks woke up and decided to ring Hetty and let her know that Kensi was sick so he was going to stay home and look after Ella for the day. Technically not a lie he thought as he dialled Hetty's number.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks. So good to hear from you after yesterday," Hetty said as she answered the phone.

"Ah yeah. Sorry about that Hetty. Kensi hasn't been feeling great so we just got out of the house. Forgot to take the phones," Deeks said knowing Hetty would see straight through that.

"I do hope she is feeling better today," Hetty said.

"Well that's actually why I was calling. She's not well again today, worse than yesterday so I was hoping I could stay home and look after Ella," Deeks said. Hetty knew this was a lie but was going to go along with it anyway.

"Tell Miss. Blye to feel better soon," Hetty said before hanging up.

"Did you just use our daughter to get out of going to work?" Kensi asked with a small smile and her eyebrows raised. Deeks nodded his head.

"I am with you every step of the way from here on in," Deeks said as he kissed her good morning. After getting dressed they headed to the hospital so Kensi could have the spinal tap done and then they could be on their way home. Julia met Deeks at the hospital saying that she too was going to be there every step of the way and support her daughter in every way she could.

They prepped her for the surgery and Deeks was holding her hand before he kissed her forehead.

"I will be here when you wake beautiful. I love you and no matter, we will get through this," Deeks said as he gave her one last kiss before they put her under and wheeled her into the operating room. Deeks and Julia were sitting in the waiting room when Madison walked past.

"Hey Marty, Julia," Madison said as she looked down at the sleeping girl she had helped to deliver almost 10 months ago.

"Hey Mads," Deeks said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"Kens is having a spinal tap done," Deeks said. Madison looked at him and then gave him a hug knowing what that meant.

"I'm sorry," Madison said. Deeks nodded her head. Madison heard her name being paged and sighed before saying goodbye and heading towards the room she was paged to.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Hetty was sitting at her desk when she had a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't put her finger on what was causing it but whenever she had got one in the past it was when one of her agents or 'children' were in trouble. She had tried ringing Dr. Olsen but was told he was currently in a surgery and wouldn't be out for another 15 minutes.

She walked up into OPS and sighed when she saw Eric and Nell sitting there doing nothing.

"Miss. Jones, Mr. Beal I was wondering if you could trace Miss. Blye or Mr. Deeks' phones for me," Hetty said. Eric looked at Hetty.

"Didn't Deeks call in and say Kensi was sick today though?" Eric asked. Hetty nodded her head and the pair did it anyway.

"Kensi's isn't on but Deeks' is at Los Angeles Mercy Hospital," Nell said turning to look at Hetty.

"Why is he at the hospital?" Eric asked. Hetty didn't say a word before walking out. Eric and Nell looked at each other. Something wasn't right about all this and they were determined to find out.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi came out of the surgery and it hadn't gone to plan when as they were bringing her out her temperature and blood pressure changed dramatically. He temperature sky rocketed and her blood pressure was quickly decreasing. This was not what Deeks was hoping for. Especially when they put her in a medically induced coma so that her vitals could become stable.

Julia had taken Ella back to Kensi and Deeks place for a nap and Deeks was to call as soon as he heard something about her condition. Deeks had agreed before taking up the all too familiar position holding her hand and sitting by her bedside. Dr. Olsen walked in an hour later with the results and Deeks just sat and listen.

"We did in fact find a tumour. It's pretty big and in a difficult spot to reach. It is too far progressed for radiation or chemo therapy but surgery is not out of the question however there will be a heck of a lot of risks. In simple terms, she can have the surgery but the surgery may kill her," Dr. Olsen said. Deeks looked down at his fiancé. She looked so peaceful and it weren't for the wires and things, he would she was sleeping.

"I have to go and attend to another patient but if you need me here's my cell number. You can call me at anytime and I am willing to listen and answer any questions you may have," Dr. Olsen said handing Deeks a card before turning and walking out.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Callen saw Deeks walk into OSP and head straight for Hetty's office. He looked as if he been crying. Callen waited until he saw him walk back out before he cornered him. He looked closely at him and saw that he had in fact been crying.

"Deeks, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" Callen asked Deeks. Deeks looked up at Callen and that behind the concern, there was a spark there. Something good had happened to him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Deeks said quietly. Callen looked at him. Not the answer he was looking for but he'd play along.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Callen said. Deeks sighed.

"You go first," Deeks said. Callen looked at Deeks before saying with a smile what was making him happy.

"Nell's pregnant with my baby," Callen said. Deeks felt happy for the pair before he ruined the happy mood Callen was in.

"Congrats. Kensi has a brain tumour," Deeks said before he stood and walked away from an utterly speechless Callen behind to process what he had just said. The smile quickly faded and he felt like he was going to vomit. 5 words kept running through his head.

'_Kensi has a brain tumour.'_

**End Chapter Eight**

**Hope you enjoyed :) don't kill me!**

**SORRY! but this is where I felt the story needed to be taken. **

**Reviews make my day and you can also have a go at me if you like. I give you permission.**

**Thanks, Emma.**

**Next on Ellery Grace:**

"_**Marty, the way I see it…I can have this operation…which could lead to death or I can do nothing and die anyway. No matter what I have to have the operation. It could save my life and that would mean I would actually get to marry you and you, Ellery and I could actually be a family," Kensi said. Deeks had tears rolling down his cheeks.**_

"_**I don't want you to die," Deeks said. Kensi kissed his forehead.**_

"_**I don't want to die either."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

_**Previously on Ellery Grace**_

_Callen saw Deeks walk into OSP and head straight for Hetty's office. He looked as if he been crying. Callen waited until he saw him walk back out before he cornered him. He looked closely at him and saw that he had in fact been crying._

"_Deeks, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" Callen asked Deeks. Deeks looked up at Callen and that behind the concern, there was a spark there. Something good had happened to him._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Deeks said quietly. Callen looked at him. Not the answer he was looking for but he'd play along._

"_You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Callen said. Deeks sighed._

"_You go first," Deeks said. Callen looked at Deeks before saying with a smile what was making him happy._

"_Nell's pregnant with my baby," Callen said. Deeks felt happy for the pair before he ruined the happy mood Callen was in._

"_Congrats. Kensi has a brain tumour," Deeks said before he stood and walked away from an utterly speechless Callen behind to process what he had just said. The smile quickly faded and he felt like he was going to vomit. 5 words kept running through his head. _

'_Kensi has a brain tumour._

**Chapter Nine**

Callen was still just sitting there. It couldn't be true could it? He quickly stood up and towards where he knew Nell was. He quickly walked in and saw that Sam and Eric were there as well. Oh well. He guessed they would find out sooner or later.

"Nell…can you please pull Kensi's medical records? Please?" Callen pleaded with her. Nell saw the pleading look in his eyes and started to dig around so that she could find them. Eric and Sam were looking at Callen.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I just saw Deeks…he told me something that I just have to find out," Callen said. Nell brought the file she found up on the computer and watched as Callen read through the file stopping when he saw the most recent entry by her doctor. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned and walked out of OPS and down to Hetty's office. He sat down and looked at her.

"When?" was all he asked.

"About half an hour ago," Hetty said. Callen looked down at his hands.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Bad. Today she underwent a spinal tap and when they were bringing her out of it her temperature quickly rose and her blood pressure quickly dropped. They have her in a medical induced coma until her vitals are steady," Hetty said. Callen watched as Hetty drew in a deep breath preparing himself for the worst of the news.

"Mr. Deeks was informed by the doctor that they only way to remove the tumour was via surgery which could … kill her," Hetty said the last words quietly. Callen looked up at her. This couldn't be real. Deeks and Kensi had already been through it all. They did not need this to happen as well.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Sam, Nell and Eric were stunned when Callen quickly walked out and turned their attention to the file. They were reading the information carefully when they came to the MRI. Then they came to what had happened just hours ago with her spinal tap and the words none of them ever wanted to read… _Miss Blye has been diagnosed with a stage 3 brain tumour._ That was all they needed to read to know why Callen had run out.

"Brain tumour…I don't like those words," Eric said quietly. Sam nodded his head in agreement. No one, EVER liked those words. The three quickly got their senses together and ran down the stairs to Hetty's office. She repeated the same story Deeks had told her but this time she let her emotions show just a little more.

Sam had cursed and walked off towards the gym. Eric had sat there not knowing what to say or what to do and then Nell had let her tears fall before she tried to find where Callen had gone. Their family was once again being ripped apart and there was nothing they could do about it.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks was holding her hand. Of that she was sure. When she had woken up Madison had been sitting with her saying Deeks had gone for a walk to clear his head. Kensi was then informed of her condition and it didn't surprise her that he needed to clear his head. If the roles had reversed, she would have done the same thing.

This time when she woke up she could feel his hand. She knew it was him and she was glad that he was back sitting with her. She didn't like to think about they why, just that she liked when they were close. She opened her eyes and looked to see his sleeping form. She could feel someone else's presence in the room and turned slightly to see G Callen sitting the corner of her room his face wet and tears streaked.

Kensi's heart broke when she took in his appearance. And then she got angry. He didn't get to be upset. He didn't get to be angry. She was the one with the tumour in her brain. She was the one with a 10 month old daughter at home and she was the one with the fiancé she would probably never get to marry. But then, looking at him, she sighed. He had a right to be angry too. They were close, their whole team was close. They were a family and she was the one that was ripping their family apart.

Carefully as not to disturb the sleeping man Kensi took her hand from his grasp and held it towards were Callen was watching her. He slowly stood and took her hand before he pulled her into a hug and let a few more tears fall. _This may be one of the last times he ever gets to hug,_ her he thought to himself. Kensi let her own tears fall as she hugged the man that was a brother to her.

"I am so sorry," Kensi whispered in his ear. Callen shook his head.

"No," Callen said. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You've been dealt a crappy hand in life Kens and I am so sorry for that," Callen said as he kissed her forehead. Kensi felt a few more tears slide down her cheek. How was she meant to come to peace with what was happening in her life when the people around were never going to be able to help.

"He really loves you. He's a keeper," Callen said nodding his head in the direction on the man beside her bed. Kensi slightly smiled. There was no use hiding it now. She looked up and Callen and looked him in the eyes.

"The big secret he's been hiding, we're engaged. Have been for 5 months now," Kensi said quietly. Callen looked at her, his mouth slightly hanging open. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"My secret," Callen started to say but was cut off by Kensi.

"Is Nell," Kensi said plain and simply. He nodded his head.

"She's having a baby," Callen said. Kensi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations. You'll make an amazing dad," Kensi said. _Too bad I'll probably never get to see it though_. She thought.

"It seems unfair. Nell and I receive the most amazing news and then we all receive the most devastating news," Callen said. Kensi knew that Deeks would have told Hetty and Hetty would have told them but she wanted to find out for sure.

"Did Hetty tell you?" Kensi asked. Callen shook his head. He thought about how he found out about the news before recounting the story to Kensi.

_Callen saw Deeks walk into OSP and head straight for Hetty's office. He looked as if he been crying. Callen waited until he saw him walk back out before he cornered him. He looked closely at him and saw that he had in fact been crying._

"_Deeks, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" Callen asked Deeks. Deeks looked up at Callen and that behind the concern, there was a spark there. Something good had happened to him._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Deeks said quietly. Callen looked at him. Not the answer he was looking for but he'd play along._

"_You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Callen said. Deeks sighed._

"_You go first," Deeks said. Callen looked at Deeks before saying with a smile what was making him happy._

"_Nell's pregnant with my baby," Callen said. Deeks felt happy for the pair before he ruined the happy mood Callen was in._

"_Congrats. Kensi has a brain tumour," Deeks said before he stood and walked away from an utterly speechless Callen behind to process what he had just said. The smile quickly faded and he felt like he was going to vomit. 5 words kept running through his head. _

'_Kensi has a brain tumour.'_

"After that I had to know if it was true. I got Nell to hack into your medical records and read your file. That's when I saw it. Went and talked to Hetty and she said that it's pretty bad," Callen said. Kensi nodded her head slowly with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to die Callen," Kensi said with a small sad smile.

"I don't want you to die Kens. You have already been through so much and you have so much left to live for. You have Ellery for a start. She needs you. You have Deeks, your fiancé. What more do I have to say there?" Deeks said.

"Then I have you. Sam. Eric. Nell. Hetty. Your baby. Nate, where ever he is. My mom…you guys are my family. You're what I have and I don't want to leave any of you behind. But no matter which way I go…my chances aren't good," Kensi said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Callen kissed her forehead and heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Julia standing there holding Ellery.

To Kensi, this was what she had to live for. This was her life. Her friends and her family. She wanted to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to the man of her dreams. She wanted to have another normal pregnancy and give Ella a sibling. She wanted to watch Ella grow up and she wanted to meet baby Callen. She had too much to live for.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Dr. Olsen had been back to check on Kensi and asked if she had thought about the surgery. Deeks was sitting there looking at her. She asked for a moment with Deeks and he had happily obliged.

"Marty, the way I see it…I can have this operation…which could lead to death or I can do nothing and die anyway. No matter what I have to have the operation. It could save my life and that would mean I would actually get to marry you and you, Ellery and I could actually be a family," Kensi said. Deeks had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't want you to die," Deeks said. Kensi kissed his forehead.

"I don't want to die either."

Dr. Olsen walked back in and Deeks held Kensi's hand as she said the words.

"I want to have the surgery," Kensi said. Dr. Olsen nodded his head and they began the preparations. They had no time to really think about it but Deeks knew in his heart that no matter what the outcome of this operation was, Kensi was always going to have been a fighter.

**End Chapter Nine**

**Next on Ellery Grace**

"_**You must really love comas Kens. Here I am once again sitting beside you begging you to just open your eyes. Since I met you, you've been 5. Some of them only hours or days. Other weeks and months. Next time I say it's my turn." **_


	10. Chapter 10

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

_**Previously on Ellery Grace**_

"_Marty, the way I see it…I can have this operation…which could lead to death or I can do nothing and die anyway. No matter what I have to have the operation. It could save my life and that would mean I would actually get to marry you and you, Ellery and I could actually be a family," Kensi said. Deeks had tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_I don't want you to die," Deeks said. Kensi kissed his forehead._

"_I don't want to die either."_

_Dr. Olsen walked back in and Deeks held Kensi's hand as she said the words._

"_I want to have the surgery," Kensi said. Dr. Olsen nodded his head and they began the preparations. They had no time to really think about it but Deeks knew in his heart that no matter what the outcome of this operation was, Kensi was always going to have been a fighter._

**Chapter 10**

Deeks sat in the waiting room playing with his daughter. In just two months she was going to be a year old and she was already such an important part of their lives. Whenever he had a tough case, he would come home. Kiss his fiancé and then see Ellery. Ella was perfect and she was doing an amazing job keeping them all distracted.

Dr. Olsen had taken Kensi off to surgery about 3 hours ago. Since then Deeks had been sitting in the waiting room. He had called Julia and she had brought Ella and sat with him. More and more people seemed to find out and soon they were all there. Callen was sitting next to Nell. Sam was sitting next to Hetty and Hetty was sitting next to Eric. Julia was sitting next to Deeks on the opposite side of the room.

Ellery was toddling around going between her Daddy and her Mama and then Sam and Nell on the other. Callen watched on in amazement. In 7 months he was going to have his own little baby to look after. That was nothing something he had ever thought about but after seeing who he thought would never be a mother change and devote her life to her daughter, he couldn't wait.

Sam was sitting in the corner of the waiting room. Ella had given him her stuffed bunny to hold. Sam couldn't help but smile because when Ella was around, everyone felt a calmness about them and everyone seemed to just be mesmerised by what the little girl could do. She was like dad with the fact that, not even a year old, a mood could be lighted just by her being there.

Hetty was sitting next to Sam praying that Kensi was going to make it through. Looking at the little girl who had no made herself at home in Nell's arms Hetty couldn't help but think that Kensi and Deeks had had a rough start into the world of parenting. Kensi wasn't around for the first month because she was in a coma and now she was going to miss more of her little girls life because no matter how Hetty wanted to deny it. She had the worst feeling about all of this sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Nell smiled as Ella curled up into her side and slowly drifted off to sleep. She couldn't wait till she had her own son or daughter that she would be able to do this with. She had seen various pictures Deeks had taken when he would get home from work. Kensi would be asleep and Ella would be lying on her chest fast asleep as well. She just hoped that she and Callen had a smoother pregnancy than what Kensi had had.

Eric sighed. He may just be the tech guy of the team but the team were his family. He hadn't been through the trauma and the loss they had been through and he may have still had his own family but they were his family. They spent so much time together that it was hard not to get attached to them all. And he just prayed that this surgery was going to help and Kensi was going to live.

Memories were all that kept swirling through Julia's head of how her little girl had grown and was now a mother herself with a wonderful man in her life. Kensi wasn't the little girl she use to be anymore. She was always going to be her baby girl no matter what but the fact was, she wasn't a baby anymore and she was going to need a lot of help and support through all this.

12 hours had come and gone and Deeks was the only one to have stayed awake the whole time. Everyone else was asleep when Ella stirred so he carefully picked her up out of Nell's arms and just waited around. Half an hour latter Dr. Olsen walked out still dressed in his scrubs but there didn't look to be too much blood. That was a good thing…right? Deeks asked himself. He quickly walked towards him with Ellery on his hip.

"Marty. The surgery was a success and the tumour has been completely removed and there does not appear to be any complications. It was quiet a complex surgery however and we will be monitoring her closely. We are moving her to ICU as we speak and she is in another medically induced coma. But I have complete faith that she will make a full recovery," Dr. Olsen said with a smile.

Deeks couldn't help but smile. No complications during the surgery and the tumour was completely removed. The only thing that did get him down was the coma. Kensi really loved her sleep but she really didn't have to go into a coma to get it. He walked towards the waiting room chairs again and picked up Ellery's diaper bag. He pulled out her water bottle and gave it to her before giving her a small snack.

Julia woke up and saw that Ella was sitting beside her having a snack and Deeks was actually looking happy for once. Julia sat up straighter and looked at him. He smiled at her and it was then she knew that Deeks had talked to the doctors and that things were going to get better.

"They removed the whole tumour and they had no complications. She's in a medically induced coma to help the heeling process but that will only be for a day or two at most," Deeks said with a smile. Julia stood and hugged him and he let some tears slip down his cheek. Julia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's our girl. Always the fighter," Julia said with a smile. Deeks nodded his head in agreement. Kensi was most definitely a fighter.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Nell and Callen had gone home and they had volunteered to take Ellery with them so that Deeks and Julia could spend some time with Kensi. Everyone was in a lot brighter spirits when they heard the good news about the success of the surgery. Deeks and Julia were currently sitting in Kensi's ICU room.

"You must really love comas Kens. Here I am once again sitting beside you begging you to just open your eyes. Since I met you, you've been 5. Some of them only hours or days. Other weeks and months. Next time I say it's my turn," Deeks said with a small smile as he kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

Julia looked at her daughter. She was a ventilator and had two IVs, one in each hand. Her head was bandaged and she knew that they had shaved part of her hair but knowing Kensi, it wouldn't take long for it to grow back. It never took long for her hair to grow. Julia sighed and sat down in the other chair on the opposite side of her bed.

"You really do have a keeper here Kens. You and Ellery are his whole world. Just like you and your father," Julia said quietly. Kensi meant the world to her father and she had always been, Daddy's little girl.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Dr. Olsen was quiet pleased with the progress of Kensi and had taken her off the ventilator and was slowly brining her out of the coma. Deeks was still asleep and Julia didn't have to even think twice about why he was so tired. A few hours later Kensi woke and looked around the room. She saw her mom sitting there and also saw Deeks fast asleep.

"They got it all baby. They got it all," Julia said and Kensi let a tear slip down her face. She was going to have to have checkups and MRI's every 3 months to be sure but she was safe for now and that's all she wanted.

"He looks tired," Kensi stated carefully.

"He was awake all through your surgery," Julia said.

"How long did it take?" Kensi asked.

"12 hours. Ella is with Callen and Nell so you don't have to worry about her either. Get some rest baby," Julia said kissing her forehead. Kensi slowly nodded before pushing the button for some morphine. Julia sighed. She was still in pain but at least she didn't have a tumour anymore.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

2 months latter and Kensi had healed quiet well and was basically back to her normal self. Her hair had grown back much to everyone's surprise, well, everyone but Julia's. Today was the first birthday of their baby girl. They had invited the whole team over as well as Julia and Madison.

Deeks started to wake up and stretched out only to realize he was the only one in the bed. He looked slightly sat up and looked around to see his beautiful fiancé sitting out on the balcony. The sun was rising and it was making her look even more beautiful. He slowly rose and walked out to join her on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Sunshine," Deeks said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," Kensi said with a smile.

"What cha doing?" Deeks asked as he sat down next to her.

"Thinking," Kensi said with a small smile.

"Care to share?" Deeks asked.

"Ella is one today," Kensi said. "I almost didn't make it for this."

"But what matters is that you've here now. And that is the most important thing," Deeks said. Kensi looked at him.

"Mmm, I want to go back to work," Kensi said tilting her head to the side.

"Wait what?" Deeks asked confused. Her she was talking about how she almost didn't make it to Ella's first birthday and then she wants to go back to work.

"I've been cleared to go back but I have to take a physical and all that but I want back," Kensi said.

"Fair enough. What about Ella?" Deeks asked.

"She's gonna be one and my mom loves having her so, I don't know yet but I have to talk to Hetty about all this," Kensi said with a small smile. Deeks just nodded his head.

2 hours later and everyone was there for the baby of the family's first birthday. They were all just sitting around their lounge room. They were all smiling and happy. Deeks couldn't help but smile. He had his family and his family were safe and there was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect them.

**End Chapter 10.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for such a long wait!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lying in bed Deeks was just waking up as he heard the pitter patter of feet. He stretched out and noticed Kensi was no longer in bed lying beside him. He rolled over so he was lying on his back before he felt the bed move and a small body flew at him. He quickly opened his eyes as his little girl jumped on his chest.

"DADDA!" the little girl screamed. Deeks smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning baby. Did Mommy get you up?" Deeks asked his 18 month old daughter Ellery Grace. Ella turned and looked out the door. He looked up and saw his fiancé standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Deeks smiled at her before turning back to his little girl who was drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Are you hungry Ellie? Breakfast time?" Kensi said. The little girl quickly stood up and ran to the end on the bed before opening her arms. Kensi rolled her eyes and walked forward so the little girl could jump into her arms. Deeks smiled and watched this girls leave and head down the corridor and head towards the stairs.

8 months ago Kensi had brain surgery. He was so scared that it was a surgery that she was never going to wake up from. Now he got to wake up with his beautiful fiancé every morning and got to go to sleep with her lying beside him every night. He got to kiss his baby girl good morning and good night and he got to watch Kensi smile and laugh whenever she was around her little girl.

With a content smile on his face he could hear squeals of joy coming from down the stairs. He rolled out of bed and collected his white shirt from where they had disposed of it the night before and pulled it over his head before heading down the stairs to see the best thing he could ever see in him life. Beautiful big smiles on each of his girls faces. Nothing made his heart swell more than seeing those smiles.

Kensi was leaning across the table giving her little girl breakfast when Deeks finally emerged from the stair way. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the juice before pouring it into a Sippy cup for Ella. Kensi poured herself a cup of coffee before handing another mug to Deeks.

Deeks couldn't help but smile at how domestic this scene had become. While both still working with NCIS they knew their limitations and their risks and Callen and Sam were still protecting Kensi a bit more than they normally would have after the last year she had had. Not that Deeks was complaining. As long as she was alive he was happy.

"We're going to be late…again," Deeks said as he looked at the clock.

"You go and I can come in later. I have a doctor's appointment this morning anyway and Hetty knows so she won't mind," Kensi said. Deeks looked at her.

"Stress less buddy! It's just a routine check-up. I have them every three months remember?" Kensi said with a small smile. Deeks sighed. That was true. Every three months Kensi had check-ups just to make sure things were going well and that everything was going fine with her brain.

"So you can drop her off at your moms?" Deeks asked as he downed his coffee and took a few big bites of his own toast. Kensi nodded her head.

"Yeah I can drop her off their and then be at OSP by lunch time. Text me what you guys all want and I can bring it in for you," Kensi said as she gave him a kiss. Deeks nodded his head before heading up stairs and showering. He walked back down grabbed his bag, kissed his fiancé and daughter before heading to his car and leaving for work.

When he started with NCIS he never thought that this would be his life. He was engaged and had the world's cutest daughter. He was going to be marrying his best friend and partner and nothing could ever be better than that. He was now a domestic man. The type of man he never imagined to be.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi pulled into the driveway of her mom's house before getting Ella out and Ella's bag while Ella ran towards the front door and into her grandmothers waiting arms. Julia smiled and picked her little girl up and twirled her around. Kensi smiled as she watched her mother and daughter interact. Kensi locked the car before she walked up the path and followed her mom into her house. Julia put Ella down before hugging her daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Sweetie," Julia said with a smile as she took Ella's bag from Kensi and placed it down on the kitchen bench. Kensi smiled.

"Good Morning Mom," She said as she sat down at the breakfast bar while Ella ran off to play in the lounge where all her toys were.

"Aren't you late for work?" Julia asked. Kensi shook her head while she took a piece of the toast that was sitting on her mom's kitchen counter.

"I have a doctor's appointment today," Kensi said. Julia, much like Deeks looked at her worriedly. "Okay seriously, stop stressing. It's routine check-up time. Nothing bad."

"Well can you really blame us for stressing? 8 months ago I thought you were going to die Kens. Safe to say I have never been more scared in my life. The thought of loosing you is a thought I never want to have actually come true. None of us want to lose you sweetie. You mean to much to all of us," Julia said. Kensi sighed.

"I know that Mom but sometimes I feel suffocated. I know that 8 months ago I had brain surgery but I also know that I'm better now and I can live my life like I use to. I want things to be normal again because I don't like being fussed over," Kensi said with a sigh.

"I know sweetie but I also know for a fact that Marty wakes up in the middle of the night with nightmares that he lost you on that table. That you never came out of the surgery and he had to raise Ella alone. That's not something you want to do and it is something he defiantly doesn't want to do," Julia said.

Kensi looked down at her hands as she took her moms words in. Deeks still had the nightmares? Why hadn't he told her about them? She should know these things right. He was her fiancé for Petes sake! She looked up at her mom and sighed before looking at the clock. 9:40am. Her appointment was at 10:30 and if she wanted to be there on time, she would have to leave now.

"Mom, I have to go if I want to be on time. Let me know if something happens with Ella," Kensi said as she stood and grabbed her keys from the bench. Julia sighed before nodding her head. Her daughter was deflecting. She had always done it. Even when she was younger.

"Let me know how everything goes and I will have something for tea waiting for you finish," Julia said. Kensi smiled and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Thank-you," Kensi said before heading out the door and getting into her car and making her way towards the hospital for her appointment.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked into the office almost an hour and a half later. She had two brown paper bags and her own bags slung over her shoulder. She dropped the two paper bags on her desk before sitting her own bags down. She looked around and none of the boys were sitting at their desks. She looked around and Hetty wasn't even sitting at her desk.

Kensi walked up the stairs and towards the ops centre. She walked through the sliding door and smiled when she saw an 8 month pregnant Nell absent mindedly rubbing circles on her swollen pregnant belly. Kensi leaned up against the door before smiling at her best friends.

Nell hadn't realized that Kensi had arrived and was just flipping through a book of baby names she had brought on her iPad. As she was looking through she was jotting down the names she really liked. Kensi smiled and thought about when she had been doing the same thing when she had been pregnant with Ellery.

"Find anything you like?" Kensi asked. Nell jumped slightly and turned to see Kensi standing in the door way. Nell smiled as Kensi let out a small laugh. Nell stood and walked over to hug her best friend. Kensi smiled.

"Hey! You scared me!" Nell said with an almost embarrassed look. Kensi laughed.

"I've been taking some lessons from Hetty," Kensi said with a smile. Nell laughed.

"How was your appointment?" Nell asked.

"Everything is going great. Dr. Reid is really happy with how everything is going. He said it's looking really good," Kensi said with a smile. Nell couldn't help but sigh with relief and she knew that everyone else was the same. Whenever they knew that Kensi had an appointment they prayed and hoped like hell that everything was going to be fine.

"Kens, that's great news!" Nell said giving Kensi another hug. Kensi smiled.

"Hey, didn't you have your own appointment today?" Kensi asked thinking back to the day before and being sure that Nell had an ultrasound appointment. Nell nodded her head.

"Everything is going great. I'm all set for a healthy birth in exactly a month if all goes to plan," Nell said with a smile. Kensi smiled in return.

"You are going to have a normal birth and not have to have your baby as the result of an accident. Of that, I am sure so you don't have to worry Nell," Kensi said. "Anyway, have you seen the boys? I have their lunch. And yours and Eric's. Where is everyone?"

"Gym," Nell said. Kensi nodded her head. She had intended to look there next.

"It's sitting on my desk. I got everyone the usual. I'll get the boys," Kensi said with a smile as the pair headed down the stairs. Kensi headed towards the gym while Nell headed for Kensi's desk to grab her lunch. As Nell picked up one of the bags she accidently knocked Kensi's bag which fell to the ground.

As Nell bobbed down to pick up Kensi's bag she picked up a card. Nell didn't want to pry but she couldn't help herself. Something had seemed off with Kensi even though she had said she was fine. Nell picked up the card and looked and read over the name. _DR. TARA REID. OB/GYN. _Nell gasped. Kensi was pregnant again!

**End Chapter Eleven.**

**So sorry for the late update but I had a temporally mental blank and nothing would come to me. But here this and I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but anyway it's here now. Next chapter will probably be the birth of baby Callen and I am thinking a trip to the zoo for the team…**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :) and thank-you to everyone who has remained loyal! Much love to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Twelve**

Callen woke with a smile and took in the scent of the woman lying in his arms. His arms were protectively wrapped around her now almost 9 month pregnant belly. She was due in two weeks and it scared the hell out of him! The nursery was all finished and painted a beautiful soft grey with white furniture and everything else was a baby yellow.

Today was a Saturday and they had all planned a day out with Nell officially on maternity leave. Having been couped up for a few weeks now Nell was going insane being cooped up inside all day. Kensi had been over the day before, with it being her day off and had suggested that they all go to the zoo with Ellery and Nia, Sam's daughter.

Nell stirred and rolled as best she could so that she was facing Callen. She tilted her head up and their lips met. They both smiled and Nell opened her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend. Called brushed a stay strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," Callen said with a smile. Nell smiled before giving him another kiss.

"Morning," Nell said sleepily.

"Ready for a day at the zoo with two of the cutest kids ever?" Callen asked. Nell nodded her head with a smile.

"I really just cannot wait to get out of the house again! I will have to stop and rest a lot but I think that Kensi and Deeks will have that problem because there is no doubt that Ella will just want to run! And I wouldn't mind betting Kensi would be pretty tired too. I mean, being pregnant and all again," Nell said without realizing what she had just said.

"Kensi is what now?" Callen asked with his eyes wide. Nell's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"Nothing!" Nell said as she tried to roll out of Callen's embrace. Callen wouldn't let her go.

"Nell!" Callen said.

"I don't actually know if she is but when she had her appointment with the specialist a few weeks ago, I accidently knocked her bag off of her desk and the referral was there for a Dr. Tara Reid. An OB/GYN doctor," Nell said. Callen looked at Nell in shocked.

"Has Kensi confirmed it?" Callen asked. Nell shook her head.

"No but I think she is! The appointment was made for this week so I wouldn't mind betting she is," Nell said. "I mean, Ella is what, 18 months now? Kens said that she wanted her kids to be close in age."

"I do remember her saying that," Callen said with a small smile on his face.

"She and Deeks are amazing parents to Ella," Nell said. "I hope we're going to be like that with our baby."

"I do to Nell. We're going to just do what we think is right," Callen said.

"I was talking to Kensi yesterday about it and I said I was terrified to become a mother. Kens said she was the same but when she actually got to hold Ella in her arms it felt right. I'm just scared because of what happened with Kensi. I mean, she was in an accident and had an emergency c-section and then spent a month in coma," Nell said.

"Yeah but that was different Nell. That was a car accident. As far as I'm concerned you drive nowhere alone and if Kensi is pregnant, than I would be saying the same for her," Callen said. Nell kissed him again with more passion.

"I love you so much G!" Nell said. Callen smiled.

"I love you too Nell," Callen said.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Sam and his wife Holly pulled up in the car park of the zoo with a very excited Nia sitting in the back seat. She loved her uncles and aunts and she especially loved her cousin Ella. Sam looked in the mirror and looked at Nia who was just itching to get out of the car. He smiled and turned the car off before they all got out and walked over to the entrance where Eric, Hetty, Callen and Nell were already waiting. Nia ran to her uncle G who opened his arms and picked her up and spun her around. They were now just waiting on Kensi, Deeks and Ella.

"Hey," Sam said as he and Holly walked up to the group. They all smiled and said their greetings in return to the pair. Callen was talking quietly with Nia and Nell smiled as she watched the interaction. Nia was smiling and laughing. Callen popped her down on the pavement when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see a message from Kens.

_HEY, RUNNING LATE. BE THERE IN 5-10. GO IN AND WE WILL MEET YOU IN THERE – KENS._

"So Kens said they're running late and they'll meet us in there in 5 to 10 minutes," Callen said. They all nodded and headed into the zoo paying as they went through the gates and walking towards the zoo themed playground and sitting down at a little café where they were able to watch Nia play with her Uncle G and Uncle Eric.

Kensi and Deeks pulled into the car park 10 minutes after Kensi had sent the text and the whole car trip Deeks had been sneaking glances at his fiancé. They were late because Kensi had had a date with the porcelain bowl when she had woken up. Deeks was determined that it was to do with the brain tumour but Kensi kept reassuring her that it wasn't.

"Marty, stop starring at me! I'm fine!" Kensi said as she opened her door and climbed into the back to unstrapped Ella from her car seat while Deeks got the stroller out from the back of Kensi's SUV. Once Deeks had put the pram together Kensi placed Ella in before going back to get the baby bag.

"You were throwing up this morning Kens!" Deeks said. Kensi sighed and walked towards her fiancé. She took his hands in her and kissed him.

"Marty, I think I'm pregnant. I have an appointment to see Dr. Reid's wife Tara. She's an OB/GYN. That's why I threw up this morning. I've been feeling nauseous and a bit dizzy and I mentioned it to Patrick when I was there and he gave a referral to see his wife. The appointment is tomorrow morning," Kensi said. Deeks eyes lit up as he looked at his fiancé.

"You're could be pregnant? Kens! That's amazing!" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi in for a hug and a kiss. They pulled back and Kensi smiled as she grabbed her bag from the car before locking it and putting the baby bag into the stroller and walking towards the zoo entrance.

"OOO!" Ella said as she clapped her hands with a smile. Deeks smiled and looked down at his daughter.

"That's right Ells, we're at the zoo!" Deeks said with a smile before pulling his wallet out and paying to get into the zoo. They walked in and saw the group sitting at the small café and they headed towards them. Ella started to squirm and Kensi knew that she wanted out.

"Ella, you have to be good and listen to mommy and daddy and not run off okay baby girl," Kensi said. Ella nodded her head and Kensi unstrapped her and the little girl ran straight to her Uncle Sam and crashed into his legs. Sam was surprised when the force hit him but smiled when he looked down to see his niece.

"Ella Bella!" Sam said as he picked her up and raised her above his head. She let out a shriek and everyone smiled as the little girl giggled. Kensi and Deeks arrived at their table under a minute later. Callen, Eric and Nia came towards the table when they saw them arrive. Deeks still had a silly grin on his face from Kensi's news that he couldn't remove.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Someone was a little difficult this morning," Kensi said looking at Ella who was still giggling in Sam's arms.

"Nia was the same at that age," Holly said with a smile. Kensi smiled and looked at Nell.

"Good luck!" Kensi said with a smile and Nell rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Kens!" Callen said as he smiled at his 'little sister' before giving her a one armed shoulder hug. Kensi grinned and laughed.

"You guys wanna get going?" Sam asked who was still holding Ella. They all nodded and started walking around the zoo. Kensi dropped back and was walking with Nell and Holly while holding onto Deeks' hand who was refusing to leave her side for the day. Kensi rolled her eyes but went with it anyway.

"So not long now Nell," Kensi said with a smile. "Are you scared still?"

"Definitely! I'm so scared about becoming a mom like I said to you yesterday," Nell said.

"You're going to be a great mom Nell! You and Callen are great with both Ella and Nia," Deeks said.

"Yeah but it's different when you can give them back. With our own baby, we can't!" Nell said with a small, nervous laugh.

"We're all going to be there for you Nell! You and G are not along through this," Holly said with a smile squeezing Nell's shoulder. Nell smiled. She was lucky to have friends, well family, like the ones she was with today. She knew that no matter what happened, she was going to have the support of them all.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

"MOUSE!" Ella screamed as she pointed at the meerkats. Kensi laughed as she lifted her daughter up.

"No Ella. That's a meerkat," Kensi said with a smile. Ella shook her head and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"No! MOUSE!" Ella said determined. Kensi smiled. She knew Ella was getting sleepy and when she got sleepy she got cranky. Kensi sighed and turned to where Deeks was standing with Sam and Eric. Deeks smiled at her and she smiled back in return. Callen and Nell had left for the day as Nell was really tired. Kensi didn't blame her knowing how hard it was.

"Ellery, your mother is right. That is a meerkat not a mouse," Hetty said with a smile.

"NO! MOUSE!" Ella screamed before trying to wriggle out of Kensi's arms. Kensi put her down and Ella ran to her Deeks who picked her up and smiled. Kensi rolled her eyes. Daddy's girl through and through. Kensi felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to read a message that she had received from Callen.

_NELL IS IN LABOUR! WE'RE HAVING OUR BABY! – CALLEN_

Kensi turned to Deeks and Sam before motioning for Hetty, Holly and Nia to come over as well. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Nell's in labour! Baby Callen is about to be brought into this world!" Kensi said with an excited smile. Everyone broke out into a grin. They couldn't wait for this moment and they were just hoping that everything would go smoothly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital!" Sam said. Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone but Kensi.

"I'm gonna take Ella home. She's pretty tired and it will be easier to get her down at home. Eric, can Marty get a lift with you? I want all the details," Kensi said.

"Yeah sure," Eric said with a smile.

"No, Kens. I'll come home with you," Deeks said. Kensi shook her head.

"Nah! You have to be there to give me all the details!" Kensi said. "Plus, I'm kinda tired to and will probably fall asleep anyway." Deeks sighed. He knew that Kensi was just going to keep pushing him to go and it was better to just agree than to fight against her. He nodded his head.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" he asked. Kensi nodded her head with a smile before they all headed back to their respective cars and towards the hospital or in Kensi's case, headed home.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

It had been 4hrs since Callen had the sent the text and compared to a lot of the stories he had heard, Nell's labour was pretty quick. But then, she had been in labour all day without realizing it and her water had broken not long after they had gotten home.

He walked out into the waiting room to see everyone sitting there besides Kensi and Ella. He walked towards them with a massive grin on his face. They all stood up and looked at him waiting for him to announce how it had all gone.

"It's a BOY!" Callen said with a big grin. Cheers erupted from everyone waiting there and there were hugs and handshakes. Deeks was the last one to shake his hand and he pulled him in for a bro hug with a smile.

"Congratulations Callen! Kensi would have been here but she was tired and she took Ella home for a nap. Congratulations!" Deeks said with a smile. Callen nodded his head in thanks before taking them all towards Nell's room where she was sitting with their baby boy in her arms.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

_BABY BOY. ALEXANDER 'XANDER' SAMUEL CALLEN. BOTH XANDER AND NELL ARE GREAT. WISH YOU WERE HERE BABE. LOVE YOU. SEE YOU SOON. XX – DEEKS_

**End Chapter Twelve.**

**Here's the next chapter…probably did write this at school during Maths…haha :) oh well. it was more fun! **

**Much love. **

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kensi walked down the stairs after putting Ella down for the night before walking towards the fridge to grab a glass of water before she herself showered and settled into her own bed. Deeks had messaged her and said that he was going to stay at the hospital until baby Callen was born and so far she hadn't received a message so she was assuming that he hadn't been brought into the world yet.

Before heading back upstairs Kensi let Monty in and checked to see all the doors were locked. Satisfied that they were she headed upstairs and towards her and Deeks' bathroom. Monty made his way up the stairs before jumping onto Deeks side of the bed and when Kensi walked out 15 minutes later she smiled before double checking on Ella and then curling up in her own bed. She gave Monty a quick pat before falling asleep herself.

Deeks unlocked the front door and slipped into the entrance way as quietly as possible. Kensi hadn't replied to his message about baby Alexander so he knew that she would have fallen asleep and most likely be in bed by then and he didn't want to wake her. As he walked through the house he double checked to make sure everything was locked before heading upstairs.

As he walked through the hallway he checked on Ella who was fast asleep with her small tiger that they had brought from the zoo. He smiled before carefully kissing his daughters forehead and moving down along the hallway and towards the room he shared with Kensi. He stood at the door and smiled when he saw Monty curled up on his side of the bed with Kensi curled around his pillow.

Kensi stirred and rolled over to see Deeks standing in the doorway and smiled. She reached out a hand and he walked forward and took it before pulling her in for a hug and a kiss.

"So…" Kensi said with a smile. Deeks smiled and pulled his phone out of his back pocket with a smile before flipping through some pictures before finding the one he wanted. He showed the picture to Kensi who couldn't help the massive grin that spread over her face.

"This is Alexander Samuel Callen, or Xander," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi smiled as she looked at the pictures Deeks had taken when he had been at the hospital. "Nell is doing great and Callen, he looks at home."

"I never thought I would see the day when he became a father. He's great with Ella and Nia but I never thought he would settle down enough to actually start a family," Kensi said with a smile. Deeks nodded his head in agreement.

"He seemed really calm and everything. Very excited about finally having his baby in his arms," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi nodded her head before her eyes started to close sleepily. Deeks smiled before stripping down to his boxers and getting Monty down at the end of the bed before slipping in next to his fiancé. Within 5 minutes, they were both asleep.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

The next morning came around quick enough it was 10 past 10 when Deeks, Kensi and Ella were in the car and on the way towards the hospital for Kensi's appointment and then they were going to visit Nell, Callen and baby Xander. Ella was excited to meet her baby cousin and couldn't wait.

"Baby!" Ella said with a delighted scream. Deeks smiled and kept his eyes on the road while Kensi turned from the passenger seat to look at her daughter.

"Yeah Ells, we're going to see baby Xander," Kensi said with a smile.

"Mine?" Ella asked. Kensi and Deeks shared a look. Kensi turned back to look at Ella.

"No sweetie. Xander isn't yours. Xander is Uncle G and Aunty Nell's baby," Kensi said with a smile.

"Not mine?" Ella asked. Kensi shook her head and any interest Ella had in Xander, was now gone. Kensi chuckled slightly before looking at Deeks who was grinning.

"She might have her own little brother or sister in 9 months," Deeks said quietly with a smile as he placed a hand on Kensi's knee who smiled in return.

After checking in and sitting down in the waiting room Deeks smiled as he watched his fiancé keep their daughter entertained with some of the toys that were in her diaper bag as well as the toys that were there in the waiting room. He couldn't wait to have more kids with her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

A few days later Deeks woke up early and kissed his fiancé good morning before heading out for surf. After being out there for around about an hour Deeks came back into shore and smiled as he dried himself off. He loved the ocean and so did Ella. He loved being able to bring his little girl down to the beach with him but this morning Ella had a slight fever so Kensi had stayed home with their little girl.

He slowly stood from his spot on the stand and took one last look at the ocean. As he was slowly turning he saw a hand sticking out through the rocks that were about 20m up from him. He took his surfboard to his car before grabbing his gun and stuffing it in the back of his pants before heading back down to where he saw the hand.

As he moved towards the body he drew his gun but quickly re-holstered it when he saw it was just a young teenage girl lying in the rocks. He grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance when he noticed the angle in which her body was lying. There were cuts and bruises on her body and he checked for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

Half an hour later Deeks was sitting in one of the plastic waiting chairs waiting for news on the girl he had rescued. He had called Eric and he was running her face through facial recognition trying to get a positive hit. So far there had been no hit. He didn't see his fiancé and daughter but he heard the little footsteps of his daughter running towards him. He smiled as he caught her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Kensi walked in just a few steps behind her.

He stood and swept Ella into his arms who let out a loud giggle. Kensi smiled as she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning up and giving him a kiss. Someone behind them cleared their throat and the pair turned to see Hetty and Sam standing behind them.

"Uh, hey," Deeks said with a smile as the pair walked towards them. Sam handed Kensi a file who opened it and read over the name and looked at the picture.

"Clara Werner. Is this the girl?" Kensi asked looking at his fiancé. Deeks looked at the picture over her shoulder before nodding his head. "Clara Elise Werner. Born 19th of November 1996. She was the only child to Charlie and Samantha Werner both dec. They were killed in a car accident when she was 7. Since then she has been in and out of foster homes."

"She's an orphan? Where are her foster parents?" Deeks asked.

"Her foster parents have been taken in for questioning by the LAPD. We have no jurisdiction over this case Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"So what does that mean?" Deeks asked.

"Eric just sent me through a text. Her foster parents gave her up around about 2 months ago. Since then she hasn't had anyone take her and she's been living in the streets by herself. They said she use to go to the beach to think about things and that was most likely why she was there," Sam said walking back towards the group.

"So what does that mean for her now?" Kensi asked feeling sorry for the girl having been in a similar situation having lived on the streets for a bit after her dad had died.

"It means that she will most likely go back into the foster care system," Hetty said with a sad smile. "There isn't anything more we can do for the poor girl."

**End Chapter Thirteen**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter I will have a bit about Ella meeting Xander :)**

**Much love,**

** :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Callen was sitting with his girlfriend leaning against him with their son in her arms. Xander was wide awake and taking everything in. He had the brightest blue eyes just like his daddy and Nell loved that. She was smiling at her son when there was a knock at the door and then a few seconds later Deeks, Kensi and Ella come into the room.

Deeks was holding Ella's diaper bag as well as another bag. Kensi was holding Ella who was holding a balloon that said, '_IT'S A BOY_' with a big grin on her face, extremely excited to meet her baby cousin. Kensi and Deeks walked towards the pair and Callen climbed off the bed from behind Nell and smiled at his little sister.

"Hey," Callen said with a smile as he gave Deeks a man hug before giving Kensi a hug, being careful of Ella, and kissing her cheek before kissing Ella. Ella giggled with joy and Kensi smiled before happily handing her over into the out stretched arms of her uncle and god father.

"Congratulations!" Kensi said with a smile walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Nell who smiled and handed her son off to her best friend. Kensi smiled down at the little boy in his arms and smiled up at Deeks who had walked over and stood next to her looking down at little X-Man.

"Thank-you," Nell said with a smile, proud of the perfect little boy she had brought into the world with the help of Callen.

"I am so sorry that I haven't come earlier to see this beautiful little man," Kensi said with a smile. Nell and Callen both shook their heads.

"That's fine. Glad you could finally make it," Callen said with a smile as he came closer with Ella who looked down at the little boy.

"Mine?" Ella asked looking at her Uncle G. Callen chuckled at his god daughter.

"Ella," Deeks said looking at his daughter. "We've been through this baby girl. Xander is Uncle G and Aunty Nell's baby."

"Not mine. Mine in mommy's belly?" Ella asked and all eyes turned to Kensi and Deeks who were looking at their daughter.

"Kensi?" Callen asked looking at his little sister.

"Yeah Ella. Your baby brother or sister is in my belly," Kensi said with a small smile looking between her best friend and brother.

"Congratulations!" Nell said as she hugged her best friend careful of the fact that she was holding her son. Kensi smiled and thanked the pair. Xander started to cry and Kensi, Deeks and Ella handed over their gifts before they bid their goodbyes and left the new family to it.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi and Deeks were sitting out on their balcony overlooking the crashing waves after having put Ella to bed for the night. Kensi had a blanket draped over her legs and was leaning against Deeks who had his arms wrapped around his fiancé.

"What do you think about adopting Clara?" Kensi asked. Deeks looked down at his fiancé before kissing her head.

"I don't know Kens. We have Ella and a baby on the way…could we take on a teenager who's been through so many foster homes already?" Deeks asked.

"I've been in that situation before Marty. Living on the streets," Kensi said quietly.

"You feel sorry for her," Deeks said. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. "Is that why you want to take her in?"

"It would have been nice to have someone offer to take me in and really mean it," Kensi said quietly again. Deeks kissed the top of her head before sighing. "We can talk to her and see if she would like that and if she did, than we could try."

"Let's talk to Hetty in the morning and then talk to Clara. For now, let's just go to bed," Deeks said with one last kiss to the top of her head before scooping her into his arms and carrying her through the sliding doors and laying her down on their bed. He loved Kensi and would do anything for her and if having Clara has part of their family made her happy, than he could do what he could to make it happen.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Hetty smiled at Clara who tried to smile in return but it came out as more of a grimace. Hetty placed a hand on her arm before handing her a plastic cup with water in it and helping her to sit up so she could take a sip through the straw.

"Who are you?" Clara rasped out.

"My name is Henrietta Lange. The man that found you, he works for the LAPD and works for me," Hetty said.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Mr. Deeks found you lying in amongst some rocks at the beach after his morning surf," Hetty said. Clara looked at the older woman confused. She was a complete stranger and yet she didn't feel threatened by the petite woman.

"I was there after going to see my old foster parents. I was hoping they would take me back in but they can't afford to. Marcy has cancer and Greg is already working two jobs to try and pay for the treatment. They were the nicest foster parents I've had since my parents died and then after that I went to the beach to think. I uh, I slipped and fell and then it all goes black," Clara said.

"You have a pretty nasty concussion and a broken arm in three spots. They've put pins in it to hold it into place. You're gonna be fine though," Hetty said with a reassuring smile. Clara nodded her head slightly.

"What's going to happen to me?" Clara asked. "Am I going back into the system?"

"I am not sure but I think there is someone who is interested in taking you in. The man that found you, Mr. Deeks, Marty. He and his fiancé Kensi are thinking about taking you in. They have an 18 month old daughter, Ellery. I think that Miss. Blye would really like to take you in," Hetty said with a small smile.

"Can I meet them?" Clara asked. Hetty nodded her head. "I want to thank him for calling an ambulance for me. A lot of people could have just walked past me and left me there to die."

"Mr. Deeks is a good man. He would always do what he thought was right in any situation," Hetty said with a smile. "Miss. Blye is actually waiting outside. I'll just go and get her," Hetty said with a smile before standing and walking out the door before walking in a few seconds later with Kensi behind her.

"Clara, this is Kensi. Kensi this is Clara. I have a few calls to make and I will leave you two to it," Hetty said with a smile before leaving the two alone. Kensi smiled at the girl before walking towards her bed and sitting down in the chair that Hetty had been sitting in. Kensi explained to Clara who she was and what she and Deeks had discussed that morning before leaving Clara her name and number and letting her get some rest. It had been a pretty good day and Clara seemed like an amazing girl and Kensi didn't get why no one had taken her in and kept her. It just didn't make sense to her.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Callen opened the door for his girlfriend and smiled as she carried their son in through the now fully furnished house. It was the first day home with just them and he couldn't wait to show Nell the finished product of their little boy's nursery. He had called on Sam, Deeks and Eric earlier that morning and the day before to complete the nursery and he was pretty proud of it.

Nell placed the sleeping baby down in the bassinet in the lounge room before walking into the kitchen where Callen was standing make a coffee for himself and a tea for Nell. She smiled as she took the cup from him and took a small sip of the hot liquid before smiling again. She was glad to be home.

"It feels good to be home with our little X-Man," Callen said with a smile as he placed a kiss on Nell's head. Nell smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"It really does. Only, if we're going to have more kids, we're going to wait till he is at least 2," Nell said with a smile. Callen laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe Kensi is pregnant again!" Callen said with a smile. Nell nodded her head in agreement.

"Two kids under the age of 3…wow!" Nell said. Callen nodded his head. Ella was already a pretty full on child and she hadn't even reached the terrible two stage yet.

"It'll be good for them though. To be all together this time around. As a family," Callen said and Nell nodded before reaching up and kissing her boyfriend. There was no doubt about it they were happy for Kensi and Deeks and Nell just hopped that this time everything would go smoothly for Kensi and that Deeks was going to be there every step of the way instead of 'dead'.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked out of Clara's hospital room to see Hetty sitting down waiting for her. Kensi smiled at her boss before sitting down next to her. Hetty smiled up at the younger agent who had become like a daughter to her over the years.

"I do believe congratulations are in order Miss. Blye. I do hope everything goes a lot smoother this time around," Hetty said with a smile. Kensi smiled in returned.

"You're not the only one Hetty. And thanks," Kensi said.

"This does mean that from here on in, you are on desk duty," Hetty said. Kensi turned and looked at her boss.

"What? No! Hetty, not again. I'm only 6weeks in," Kensi said looking at her boss with pleading eyes. Hetty shook her head.

"Not this time Miss. Blye. Last time I let you talk me into letting you stay out until you were three months and you almost died so I am not taking any chances," Hetty said. Kensi sighed in defeat. She would have to get use to be chained up to a desk for the next 8 months.

"What about Marty? He won't have a partner and I don't want him out there alone," Kensi said. Hetty handed her a file and Kensi opened it to see that it was an agent's file. So it had already been decided. Kensi was getting replaced.

"I'm getting replaced already?" Kensi asked a little hurt that Hetty had already found someone to take her spot. Hetty took her and gave her a smile.

"Temporarily Miss. Blye. No one could ever replace you on this team. I have already made sure of that with the Director. Neither you nor Mr. Deeks will be going anywhere," Hetty said with a smile. Kensi returned the smile.

"Thank-you Hetty," Kensi said as she took the file and stood.

"Are you going to be taking in Clara?" Hetty asked. Kensi sighed and sat back down.

"I would love to but I'm not sure about what Marty wants and I'm also not sure on what Clara wants but I would love to take her in," Kensi said. Hetty nodded her head. She had figured as much. Hetty handed her another file and Kensi saw that they were adoption papers.

"All you have to do is sign them. Talk with Mr. Deeks but I think that Clara would love to be able to go home to a family."

**End Chapter 14. **

**Some people have said that they don't want Deeks and Kensi adopting Clara but I have some good ideas with Clara in the story so just please, bear with me and you will get to see the affect of Clara on this story. Especially with what I have in mind for the wedding… (:**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you,**

**Emma.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kensi walked into the apartment and looked through the sliding glass doors to see Ella outside playing with Monty and Marty. She smiled as she placed the two files down on the counter and then her bag before heading out through the glass doors to join them. As she opened the doors Ella ran towards with her arms open.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed with a smile. Kensi picked her up and raised her above her head before smiling and bring her down so she could kiss her forehead.

"Hi baby girl. Have you had fun with Daddy and Monty?" Kensi asked as she placed the little girl back down on the ground. Ella nodded her head before running back over to where she had been making a sand castle in the sand pit in the corner of the small yard.

"Yes!" Ella screams as a handful of sand goes flying, straight into Deeks' face. Kensi holds back a small laugh but can't help the smile that spreads over her lips.

"Ella!" Deeks scolds as he shakes head at the little girl who looks at him like she's done nothing wrong and innocent. A lot like her mother did when she knew she had done something Deeks didn't approve of. He rolled his eyes before looking at his fiancé who was still smiling.

"Oh no! Don't encourage her!" Deeks said. Kensi rolled her eyes before holding out a hand for him. Deeks took the hand and stood before giving her a kiss. Kensi picked Ella up and smiled as the little girl dropped the sand in her hands back into the sandpit before placing her grubby hands on Kensi's white t-shirt. Deeks laughed and Kensi rolled her eyes as she headed inside.

Deeks followed in behind her with Monty on his tail. Deeks shut the sliding door and locked it making sure the safety catch was on and Ella wouldn't be able to open it like she had tried many times before. Kensi sat Ella down on the kitchen bench before handing her a Sippy cup with apple juice. Deeks saw the two files and picked them up looking at Kensi who nodded her head. Deeks picked them up and looked at the first one.

"Hetty gave them to me today. One is adoption papers for Clara and the other is the agent that is replacing me in the field as your partner," Kensi said as she ticked Ella who giggled. Deeks looked up at his fiancé.

"Replacement?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am officially on desk duty. So you're getting a new partner," Kensi said looking at her fiancé. Deeks sighed. As much as he didn't want anyone but Kensi watching his back he guessed that he would have to deal with having a new partner because he definitely did not want Kensi in the field.

"Adoption papers hey?" Deeks asked looking at the second file. He rolled his eyes to see they had been filled out. "And I see Hetty has already filled them out for us."

"Yeah. She's really sweet Marty. She wants to thank you for saving her life," Kensi said as Deeks sat down at the breakfast bar. "I gave her my card and told her to call when she knew what she wanted to do. I can see it in her eyes Marty. She wants a family and I know we can give that to her."

"So it's up to her now. If she calls we adopt her. If she doesn't, we don't," Deeks asked coming around and placing him arms either side of Kensi. Kensi nodded her head. "Do you ask her to stay with us when she gets out of the hospital?" Kensi nodded her head. They had talked about the trail run and Kensi had offered her that option earlier in the day.

"Now we wait," she said with a sigh before wrapping her arms around Deeks' torso. She reached up and kissed him before hearing a giggle from behind her. They turned to see Ella, still sitting on the kitchen counter with her little hands over her eyes giggling. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before laughing.

"She has spent way too much time with Eric!" Deeks said with a laugh. Kensi nodded her head in agreement. Kensi turned out of Deeks arms before picking Ella up.

"Bath time for you little princess. You're all grubby!" Kensi said with a smile kissing Ella's cheek before heading towards the stairs and the bathroom. Deeks smiled before shaking his head. His daughter was perfect.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi smiled as she walked into the bullpen the next day and sat down at her desk. Deeks had come in a bit earlier to catch up on some paperwork that he hadn't been able to finish until that morning. Callen and Sam were sitting at their desks as well and Kensi noticed the new desk at the end of their little area.

"When does the temp start?" Kensi asked nodding her head in the direction of the new desk.

"She was meant to start today but she got called away on a mission yesterday so now we just have to sit tight and wait," Callen said. Kensi nodded her head. She was honestly glad that she still had time for her to digest someone else having her fiancé's back while she was on desk duty.

The rest of the day was uneventful with them not receiving a case and just finishing off the paperwork that was overdue. Kensi was reading over her last file when he phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hetty. Kensi looked around and was shocked when she didn't see their boss around. She hadn't seen leave at any stage.

"Hetty?" Kensi asked when she answered the phone.

"Hello Miss. Blye. I have someone who would like to talk to you. In person," Hetty said.

"Clara?" Kensi asked as she stood and walked out of ear shot of the other members of the ream.

"I'm with her now. She's going to be released in the next few days. She wanted to talk to you about everything," Hetty said. Kensi looked at her watch.

"I have to pick Ella up in 10 minutes so I could be there in 30 or so if that's okay," Kensi said.

"That is fine Miss. Blye. I will stay here until you arrive," Hetty said before they said their goodbyes and Kensi headed back to her desk where she picked up her bag.

"Where are you going Kens?" Callen asked as he watched her grab all her things.

"I have to pick Ella up from my mom's and Clara wants to talk to me or something so I'm going to go see her. That's where Hetty is by the way," Kensi said with a smile.

"Hetty's there? When did Hetty leave?" Deeks asked. Kensi shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. I'll call you when I'm leaving the hospital," Kensi said with a smile before she gave Deeks a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving. Half an hour later Kensi pulled into the hospital parking lot with Ella in the back seat. Ella was almost asleep after protesting with Julia and deciding she wasn't going down for a nap.

Kensi grabbed Ella's bag from the backseat before swinging it over her shoulder with her own bag and talking Ella out of her car seat before walking into the hospital. Ella was curled up into her mother's chest clutching the top of Kensi's shirt. She was almost asleep and Kensi kissed the top of her head.

By the time Kensi walked into Clara's room Ella was asleep and Kensi carefully handed her over to Hetty who smiled at the little girl who briefly opened her eyes to see her Grandma Hetty before going back to sleep this time curled into Hetty. Kensi smiled before she dropped her bags down on the floor near Hetty's chair before pulling up the second chair.

"Hi Clara," Kensi said with a smile. Clara smiled slightly in return. Clara looked a lot better than what she did when Kensi last saw her. "How are you?" Kensi asked.

"Better, thank-you," Clara said politely.

"Hetty said you were getting released in a couple of days," Kensi said. Clara nodded her head.

"I was wondering if your offer still stood. If I could stay with you till I'm better," Clara said. Kensi smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course it still stands. You're welcome to live with us," Kensi said. It looked as if a weight had been lifted of Clara's shoulders as she smiled gratefully at Kensi. For once Clara felt as if this was a family she could belong with.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi pulled up in the small parking lot near the OSP centre and was surprised when she looked in the review mirror to see that Ella was still asleep. Normally when the car would stop Ella would wake up. She smiled as she carefully picked Ella up out of her car seat and headed into the mission.

Ella hadn't stirred and Kensi walked towards the bullpen and saw that the team was sitting around in the lounge area that Hetty had put in place. She could see Nell sitting with them as well and smiled when she saw Callen holding his little man in his arms with a big grin on his face.

Kensi dumped her bag as well as Ella's bag down on her desk before heading towards the lounge area. Ella slightly stirred with the noise before snuggling in closer to her mother and with a content smile, she went back to sleep. Kensi smiled as she stood in the arch way. Deeks was the first one to see his fiancé and smiled.

Kensi smiled in return before she walked over and sat down next to him on one of the couches. Sam smiled at her and then smiled wider when he saw the sleeping Ella. Deeks smiled as he placed a kiss on Ella's forehead before giving Kensi a kiss. Kensi smiled. She loved her family and that included everyone who was sitting in the lounge area. It included Nate and Renko as well as her mother and hopefully it would also include Clara.

"How'd it go with Clara?" Deeks asked. Kensi smiled.

"She's going to stay with us and I just hope that means for good," Kensi said with a smile. Deeks nodded his head and kissed his fiancé again.

"I love you," Deeks said with a smile.

"I love you too," Kensi said with a smile.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Almost a week and a half later and Clara had settled into life well with Kensi, Deeks and Ella as well as getting to know Julia and having had brief meetings with the rest of the team. Clara had started school just 3 days ago and it was a private school that was well secure and that made both Kensi and Deeks feel like they could drop her off for school in the morning and be able to pick her up and nothing would have happened to her.

Kensi would leave work early and pick Clara up and take her mom's so that Julia wouldn't have to wake Ella from her afternoon nap. Today was just like any day but Kensi was going to drop Clara off at OSP while she went to her doctor's appointment and then Deeks was to pick Ella up from Nell's because Julia had a meeting before coming home.

Clara walked toward Kensi's car and smiled as she got into the SUV. Clara was fitting in well and Kensi loved having someone who would talk to her about teenage drama but was dreading when Ella was going to first go through it all. Clara put her bag in the back before climbing in the front passenger seat.

"Hey Clara. How was your day?" Kensi asked with a smile.

"It was actually really good. This would have to be the first time that I have actually enjoyed the first couple of days at a new school," Clara said with a beautiful smile. Kensi couldn't help but smile. They had done something right in choosing the private school for Clara.

"When I drop you off, could you please remind Marty that he has to pick Ella up from Nell's before he goes home because I know he will forget," Kensi said with a smile and a shake of the head. Clara laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure. What time are we all meant to be getting home?" Clara asked.

"Well I should be home before you so if Marty has to leave late or something ring me and I'll come and pick you up and then get Ella," Kensi said. "It should be around 5:30 – 6."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna use your desk and do my homework," Clara said. "And I will call you if Marty is going to be late."

"If you need help, ask Hetty," Kensi said with a smile. Clara nodded her head with a smile before getting her bag out of the back before waving goodbye to Kensi and heading back into OSP. Clara walked through the door and towards the bullpen and sighed when she didn't see anyone standing there.

She sighed before heading towards Kensi's desk and putting her bag down before pulling out her text book and her work book and started her homework. She had been sitting there for a good 10 minutes before someone walked in and looked daggers at her.

"You are not allowed to be in this building. It's condemned." Clara looked up and didn't recognize the person so went back to doing her homework. "Excuse me! You are not allowed to be here!" Clara looked up again and rolled her eyes. She was about to answer when Sam, Callen, Deeks and Hetty walked towards her.

"Hello Clara," Hetty said with a smile as she stood beside Kensi's desk and looked of Clara's shoulder at the homework she was doing. "Ah trigonometry."

"Hi Hetty," Clara said with a smile. "Hey Marty, Kensi told me to remind you that you have to pick Ella up from G and Nell's place before you go home," Clara said looked at Deeks who tried to hide the guilt that spread across his face.

"I know," Deeks said with a slight smile.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sam asked with a smile. Deeks sighed and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a case?" Clara asked. Deeks shook his head.

"Nope. We should be home on time," Deeks said with a smile as he sat down at his desk.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on here?" the woman said.

"Oh right, Special Agent Alex Kerry this is Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye's foster daughter Clara. Clara this is Special Agent Kerry," Hetty said introducing the two.

"So you're the temp," Clara said with a nod of the head.

"I'm not a temp. I am a part of this of team!" Agent Kerry said angrily.

"Okay…well I'm going to get back to my homework now," Clara said looking away awkwardly. Deeks tried not to laugh and shook his head before smiling at Clara who smiled in return. Everyone had accepted her with open arms and she was just another part of their little family.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Clara walked towards Hetty's office area and smiled when she saw the small woman sitting at her desk. Clara walked towards her before sitting down opposite her and placing a file down on Hetty's desk and sliding it towards her.

"What can I do for you Clara?" Hetty asked.

"I wanted to thank Kensi and Marty for taking me in and for saving me and I was hoping you would help me," Clara said. Hetty looked over the file and all the information that Clara had collected. Hetty looked up at Clara with a sly smile on her face. She was beginning to like this girl more and more.

"So you want to plan a surprise wedding?" Hetty said with a smile.

**End Chapter Fifteen :)**

**WOO! Hope you liked this one and the next chapter will have more of an interaction between the team and Clara. Kensi, Deeks, Ella and Clara and etc. It will also talk about this surprise wedding Clara wants to plan :)**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Emma :)**

**P.S for all of those reading my other stories, I am putting them on hold so I can finish this one :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Ellery Grace**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Deeks walked in the door later that night with Clara carrying Ellery behind them. Ellery was chatting a mile a minute to the girl that she had come to love in just the week or so she had been living with them. Clara was nodding her head along with Ellery and listening to what she was saying.

Deeks dropped his bag down on the counter and smiled when the door opened a few minutes later and Kensi walked in the door carrying two pizza boxes in her arms. She placed the pizza boxes down on the bench before the whirlwind that was their little girl came running towards her arms open wide ready to jump into her mother's arms.

"MOMMY!" Ella screamed as she jumped into Kensi's opened and waiting arms. Kensi smiled as she kissed her cheek while Ella started to chat about how her day had been with Nell and little Xander. Deeks couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he watched his three girls interact with each other.

Deeks grabbed some plates out of the cabinet before taking them to the table and setting the table for dinner. He pour some water for himself, Kensi and Clara before putting some juice into a sippy cup for Ella and taking the pizza to the table. Kensi noticed this and brought Ella to the table and sat her down in her chair before sitting down in her own.

"Hey Kensi…have you met your replacement?" Clara asked as she took a slice of pizza. Kensi looked at Clara.

"I've met her a few times but I haven't really talked to her as such, why?" Kensi asked as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"She is a very, abrupt person. She had a go at me because the building is condemned and I shouldn't be at OSP," Clara said with a roll of her eyes and a small smile on her face as she remembered the events of early in the day.

"It was very amusing!" Deeks said with a smile. "Agent Kerry was pretty much yelling at Clara to get out and Clara just sat at your desk and did her homework and then Hetty walked in and she started to talk to Clara like she normally does and that shut Agent Kerry up pretty quickly."

Kensi couldn't help but smile. Everyone on the team, excluding Agent Kerry, they were a family and they stuck by each other and even though Clara was new to this little family, she was a part of it and therefore, they would stand by her and do whatever they could to protect her and make sure she was safe.

"How did your appointment go?" Deeks asked as he turned to look at his fiancé. Kensi smiled as she placed a hand on her still flat belly.

"All is well and all is progressing nicely. Next appointment is in two weeks," Kensi said with a smile. Being pregnant again was not something she had imagined would happen so quickly but this time felt more amazing than the last time as she had Deeks to share it all with

"Just tell me the time and I'll be there," Deeks said with a grin. Kensi smiled and nodded her head. She couldn't see the point in having Deeks come to the early ones because there was nothing to see but he was dying to be there and in all honesty, she couldn't wait for him to be there.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Clara couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when she was in study hall and received an e-mail from Hetty talking wedding plans. Hetty had told her that while Nell was on maternity leave, she was going insane having nothing to do but look after little Xander so she had enlisted Nell's help.

They had already organized a weekend that was going to be for a 'training camp' and were going to let Sam, Callen and Eric in on the little plan as well as organize invitations for Nate, Kensi's mom, Renko and anyone else they thought should be invited to the small get together.

Clara was set to go to Nell's house after school and she couldn't wait to be able to talk wedding plans with her. She just hoped that they could pull this off with either party knowing and that they were going to love it.

The end of the day came rather quickly and Nell parked the family safe SUV that Callen had brought just before Xander was born just in front of the school while she waited for Clara to finish school for the week. Kensi was back at work and Nell had been looking over things that she knew they were going to need for the wedding.

Between Clara, Hetty and herself, they had found the perfect spot for the pair. Hetty owned a beautiful property about an hour and a half away which had a beautiful secluded beach where they were going to hold the reception and then the house on the property was where the reception was going to be. Hetty had sent them pictures and the place was beautiful. Nell couldn't wait to actually see the property for herself but she knew it would be perfect as it was Hetty and Hetty had immaculate tastes.

A few minutes later Clara was walking towards the car and slid into the passenger seat with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to plan this wedding and surprise Kensi and Deeks.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Hetty couldn't help but smile when she saw Kensi walk into OSP carrying her own bag as well as Ella's diaper bag. A few seconds later she saw Deeks walk in carrying a very chatty Ella who was explaining something to him in great detail. Hetty couldn't believe how much the lives of all her agents have changed.

Kensi and Deeks were now engaged with beautiful little Ella, a baby on the way and then they took Clara in, they were making their own family and it was something that Hetty had actually never envisioned Kensi having. Then there was Callen and Nell. They had beautiful little Xander and they were enjoying every minute of it. Sam had his family and then altogether, they were a great big family.

As soon as Ella laid eyes on her 'Grandma' Hetty she was squirming to get out of her father's arms and as soon as her feet hit the ground she was off and running towards her. Hetty smiled as she bobbed down and scoped the little girl into her arms. Kensi walked towards her desk and dropped the stuff down before smiling as she watched Ella start another story for Hetty. Deeks walked towards Kensi and wrapped an arm around her with a smile as he watched the way Ella animatedly chatted with Hetty.

Kensi and Deeks were talking quietly as Sam and Callen walked towards the small group and smiled when they saw Hetty holding Ella. They loved having Ella, Clara and even little Xander around as it brought smiles to their faces and light into a world which could be quiet dark with a lot of the cases they worked. It didn't take long for Ella to realise that her uncle's had arrived and she was squirming to get out of Hetty's arms before running towards her uncle's.

"Ella Bella!" Sam said with a massive grin as he picked the little girl up. Ella squealed with delight drawing the attention of Eric who walked down the stairs with Agent Kerry following with a disapproving look on her face. Callen rolled his eyes as he watched her walk down the stairs. He would have thought that she would have gotten over this by now with the fact that if Nell came in for something, Xander came in and Ella and Clara were present around OSP as well.

"UNCA SA!" Ella said with a big grin as she wrapped her little arms around the muscular shoulders of Sam. "UNCA CA!" Ella said as she was passed from Sam into Callen's out stretched arms. Callen smiled as he gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before passing her to Eric.

"UNCA RIC!" Ella said with a smile hugging Eric. Eric smiled as he was brought into a tale of something that Ella had done during the day. Kensi smiled as she watched her baby girl interact with the other members of the team and the other members of their family.

"How was your appointment today Kens?" Callen asked as he came to stand in front of his little sister. Kensi smiled as she handed Callen a copy of her ultrasound picture. She was now 4 months pregnant and there was a slight bump forming and this time she was not afraid to be wearing things were slightly clingy that showed off her small forming bump.

"How long now?" Sam asked as he looked over Callen's shoulder at the ultrasound picture.

"4 months yesterday so 5 to go," Kensi said with a smile as she looked at Deeks. Deeks smiled and wrapped his arms around Kensi's waist and placed his hands on her small bump with his own grin. He couldn't wait to be there every step of the way like he wished he had been with Ella.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Nell couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Callen walked in the front door. She, Clara and Hetty had finished organising everything for Kensi and Deeks' surprise wedding. Hetty had organised everything for the weekend and it was now just 4 days away. The team had been informed of a team bonding session for the weekend that kids were invited to as well and the excitement was building.

"Nell?" Callen asked as he put he dropped his phone wallet and badge onto the entry table before locking his gun in the safe in the kitchen.

"In the lounge!" Nell called out with a smile on her face as she watched Xander play on his back on the play mat set up on the lounge room floor. Callen walked in and smiled when he saw his little boy on the floor. Callen instantly bent down and scooped the little boy up before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"How was our little man today?" Callen asked as he slowly sat down on the floor next to Nell. Nell smiled as she gave Callen a kiss.

"X-man was perfect. He napped while I got everything finalised for the weekend. Kensi's dress is coming and Hetty organised that so I am assuming that she would have all the measurements right and everything but everything else is sorted. They're getting married in 4 DAYS!" Nell said with a massive excited grin. Callen smiled.

"I still can't believe that they have Ella and Clara, they're going to have another baby in 5 months and now, they're getting married in 4 days. They have the perfect partnership and they are perfect for each other. And WOW! I never thought I would say that about the two of them!" Callen said with a smile. Nell smiled.

Callen was right. Deeks and Kensi completed each other and they were amazing parents to both Ella and Clara and Nell couldn't wait for them to be officially married and then spending time away from LA with Clara and Ella on their 'honeymoon' which had been changed so that it included their two girls but they were a family and that's all that Nell could ever wish for when it came to her best friend.

**End Chapter 16!**

**I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE! It has taken me forever to update this chapter and I don't have an excuse really except for writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I need some help :) I am going to start running a pole and I want to know what you all think :)**

**PART A.**

**One Baby**

**Twins**

**PART B.**

**Marlia 'Marli' Rose (GIRL)**

**Adalynn Maeve (GIRL)**

**Ryker James (BOY)**

**Milo Ryland (BOY)**

**Let me know what you think because I quiet like Adalynn Maeve Deeks and Ryker James Deeks. Just sayin' but I want your opinion on it so let me know!**


End file.
